Black Lagoon: Ocean of Death
by Gene Akizuki
Summary: The Black Lagoon crew races across Southeast Asia to rescue Rock and recover stolen uranium rods in the hands of deadly modern-day day pirates. Its a race against time before Asia becomes a radioactive wasteland.
1. Prologue

BLACK LAGOON

Crimson Atoll

PROLOGUE

Widi Sukandar watched in satisfaction as her men herded the crew of the large freighter at gunpoint towards the deck of the ship. She could see, could feel, the terror on the crewmembers as they were arranged on the deck like cattle. Sukandar liked that, she enjoys seeing fear on the eyes of her prey.

Sukandar didn't fit the description of a pirate. The daughter of an Indonesian man and a Dutch mother, she is almost six foot tall with blue-black hair, very white skin and a figure that could easily win her a stint on fashion magazines. Her white robe didn't hide her magnificent physique, especially her gigantic breasts that look as if it will leap out of her exposed cleavage. But her eyes are cold and predatory, as if she will pounce on her victim like a viper. Her men treated her with respect and greatly feared her displeasure. Widely known as the queen of the pirates, Sukandar is ruthless and brutal on her victims and even on her own men that didn't meet her criteria.

Sukandar is standing on the deck, arms crossed on her chest as she watches her men doing their work. She drilled her men for many, many months and she was not disappointed by the results. Once a group of ragtag, untrained, spray-and-pray idiots, her pirate group has swelled to almost a hundred men armed with state-of-the-art weapons and well-trained on combat. Of course, they have to do their best on training or Sukandar would have torture and/or kill them just by falling behind. On the opposite, Sukandar could be very compassionate and generous when her demands are met. She pampered them with money and other perks that made them very happy. This regimen forged her men into hardened high-sea raiders, loyal to her and her alone.

"Madame, all crewmembers had been accounted for," her second-in-command Ali reported. Shorter than Sukandar, Ali is a Filipino with dark-skin and well-muscled physique. He is cradling a high-tech-looking Heckler and Koch G36 rifle with one hand. On his belt are a .45 caliber pistol and a large knife with a very fat blade, its carabao-horn handle jutting out of its thick leather sheath. Called a barung, the knife was used by Muslim warriors in Mindanao for centuries. It is said that with enough force, a barung knife could cut M14 rifles with one slash.

"Very good," Sukandar nodded. Like all her men, she is also heavily armed. Her G36 hung on her side. An H&K USP pistol is on her belt, as well as two wicked-looking barbeque tongs that could be describe as combat pincers. Each weapon is two feet long with jagged teeth on the tips that could grab and tear flesh from the bone. Sukandar loves these tongs for close combat; she could use one to grip and rip a weapon-wielding hand of an opponent then use the other one to rip off the man's throat – or his testicles.

Sukandar walked closer to their hostages cowering in fear. They refused to look at the deadly beauty standing in front of them. A dozen pirates guarded the crewmembers with their H&K rifles. Unlike other pirate gangs on the South China Sea, Sukandar's men are the only ones armed with modern German-made weapons. From all the money that they seized, Sukandar made sure her men gets the best weapons money could buy. With proper maintenance, the G36's are surprisingly robust and reliable in the sea and jungle of Southeast Asia. They are also much more accurate and have a longer kill range than the famed AK-47 rifles, perfect for raiding ships in the middle of the sea.

"Who is your captain?" asked Sukandar in perfect English.

A man in white uniform bravely stood up. He is a tall Chinese, about 40 years old. "I am captain," he said. "You are hijacking a ship that belongs to the People's Republic of China."

Without another word, Sukandar drew her USP pistol, aimed it at the captain's head and fired one shot. The man's head exploded in a rain of blood and brains, his corpse tumbling head over heels. Sukandar looked pleased as she witnessed the fear on the crew's eyes tripled. She reholstered her pistol and pointed at a man cowering in fear. One of her men pulled him out of the crowd of hostages. The pirates watched in amusement as the hostage was brought in the center of the deck. They knew what was coming.

Sukandar tossed her rifle and pistol to Ali. "Give him a weapon," she ordered, drawing her tongs. One of the pirates handed the terrified man a machete.

Sukandar stood with her tongs ready. "You kill me, and you all go free," she said to the man.

The Malaysian crewmember knew nothing about combat, but he thought he could easily kill Sukandar. After all, he is armed with a long, bladed knife and the bitch only has ridiculous-looking tongs. Surely, he could win.

With a shout, the crewmember attacked, raising his machete up in the intent of splitting Sukandar's head like a coconut. Sukandar simply waited him to get close, then trapped the man's wrist with one of his tongs and squeezed hard. The crewman screamed in pain and dropped his machete, then Sukandar mercilessly locked her other tong on the man's neck. She could hear the crack as the trachea was crushed and the man fell dead on the deck.

Her men erupted in cheers. Sukandar nodded and in cue, her men opened fire in unison. Blood and gore exploded as the crew were massacred in a hail of bullets. The pirates made sure no one survives, going body to body and putting rounds on the heads of the men.

Ali approached her with a smile on his face. "Madame, we have found the packages. It's positive."

"Bring one out," Sukandar ordered.

Despite being lifted by eight well-built pirates, one of the large casket-like boxes took a few minutes to be transported to the deck. The heavy metal casket is dull gray in color, with an ominous radioactive sign on top which gives a clue on what's inside. It was sealed by an ordinary padlock that was easily broken by one shot from Ali's rifle. They opened the casket and breathed a sigh in amazement.

Twelve gray, cylindrical rods about fifteen inches long and four inches thick rested on anti-shock foam. Sukandar couldn't resist the urge; she held out her hand and touched one of the rods. It was warm.

"Jackpot," she muttered, smiling at Ali. She sealed the casket shut and quickly washed her hands on a sink nearby. "Take all the cases to our boats," she ordered. "Plant explosives on the hull and sink this ship. Leave no evidence."

Thirty minutes later, Sukandar's small flotilla of speed boats left as the freighter slowly sinks under the waves. In their possession are six metal caskets. Sukandar managed a tight lip smile as her men celebrate triumph. She let them, after all in a few weeks they will be richer than ever before.

If they don't die on the process, that is.


	2. Chapter 2

2

The killers are coming. Their wooden bancas – wooden boats with bamboo outriggers – are common in Southeast Asia as fishing vessels but they are also the vessel of choice for smugglers and pirates. Like a school of sharks, they slid on the dark seas under the starless night towards the yacht.

Dutch keyed his throat mike. "Contact."

"Copy," Revy replied. She can clearly see the bancas in tones of green and gray with the help of her night vision goggles. "I'm counting at least four men on each boat."

"Roger," Dutch replied. On his NVG, he can see half-naked men on the bancas, armed with guns and long blades.

The pirates didn't need night vision goggles to see their target. The yacht is clearly visible, lighted by dim deck lamps. It will be an easy catch. Rich fishermen and vacationers are often the victim of pirates in the South China Sea. Often the pirates would take everything and kill the passengers, or they would hold them hostage for ransom.

Only this time, the "yacht" is not actually a luxury pleasure craft. The sail is only a decoy, tied on the deck with ropes and duct tape. The dull gray ship certainly doesn't need a sail, for it was powered by three turbocharged diesel engines. And instead of fiberglass, the hull of the ship is made from high quality steel and armor plate. This is necessary, for the craft, known as Patrol Torpedo (PT) Boat, was built in the 1940's for one purpose: kill enemy ships many times their size.

And like the World War II PT Boats, the vintage boat called Black Lagoon is still capable of taking and dishing punishment. The pirates have no idea that instead of victims, they will encounter their worst nightmare.

Hidden on a small hatch on Black Lagoon's bow deck, Revy, known as Two Hands for her ambidextrous marksmanship, is one of the most dangerous women with world. Barely five feet tall with brown skin and long hair, she is well-known in the Asian underworld for her skill in combat. She has bested more men than she can count, and gained the reputation of being the best fighter in the Lagoon Company. She is dressed in usual shorts and tank top which clearly show her intricate tattoos, her eyes are covered with her NVG, gas mask hanging on her neck. Hanging on her shoulder is a lock and loaded Heckler and Koch HK416 assault carbine with an M203 grenade launcher. The short rifle is topped with an EOTech XPS sight and Surefire LED light on the side. Spare mags of 5.56mm ammo and 40mm grenades filled her ALICE combat harness, which also holds her preferred sidearms, twin customized stainless-steel Beretta 92FS Inox pistols.

Dutch, the big, black badass captain of the Black Lagoon is hidden on the stern deck, protected by a large ice chest filled with sand that would – hopefully – block bullets. Dutch is also heavily armed with his preferred tools of the trade. A fearsome-looking South Korean Daewoo USAS-12 automatic shotgun is ready to rip on his beefy fist. The shotgun uses a 20-round drum magazine filled with alternating Federal slugs and Double 0 Magnum buckshot shells and could deliver crowd-killing steel rain at 260 rounds per minute. For backup, Dutch packs a Smith and Wesson Model 629 .44 Magnum revolver that rests on his right thigh.

"Dutch, they're getting closer," Revy reported, her finger snapping the safety off her rifle. The M203 launcher is also hot and ready.

"Let them come close," Dutch replied on the radio. "Light them only on my signal."

"Roger that," Revy acknowledge. On her NVG, she could make out the pirates' weapons. "I can see a few AK's but all of them are packing cutlery. No support weapons that I can see."

Dutch breathe a sigh of relief. Good thing the enemy are not armed with machine guns or rocket propelled grenades. But something knotted on his stomach. "These are not the guys we are looking for. These pirates are yahoos, not the organized men of Sukandar."

"Agree. But still, we are doing a favor to society."

Piracy is indeed a big problem in the South China Sea. Just last week, a friend of Dutch was sailing near Palawan in the Philippines when his smuggling boat was captured by pirates. He is still missing and believed to be killed by the marauders. Dutch wanted payback, and wanted it bad. The target is the gang of Widi Sukandar, the Pirate Queen of Asia, as Dutch believes this is the gang that killed his friend, but the elusive bandit failed to show up tonight.

It changes nothing.

Dutch's strategy is simple. In World War II, Germany ruled the North Atlantic with their dreaded U-Boats, sinking thousands of tons of allied cargo. But the U-Boats had a weakness, they are only armed with a dozen or so torpedoes and those weapons are reserved for big ships. For smaller vessels, U-Boats have to surface and attack using their deck guns. The British took advantage of this by deploying Q Boats, small ships disguised as merchant vessels but bristling with hidden guns from bow to stern. They let the U Boats come close then unleashed their fury with a maelstrom of lead. Dutch will let the pirates come close, and then beat the shit out of them. It was risky, but Dutch has a complete trust on Revy. He also has tools at his disposal, courtesy of their on-board electronic wiz Benny.

"Mask on," Dutch ordered, covering his mouth and nose with his gas mask. Revy did the same. The big man pressed a rubber switch on his lap.

On the both sides of the Lagoon, improvised mortars fired six grenades on port and starboard, surprising the pirates and covering them with thick, white smoke. Angry shouts and curses erupted from the crazed savages, and then they started throwing up as the gas took immediate effect. Each grenade contains military-grade CS tear gas, devastating on the lungs but not necessarily lethal. As the pirates struggled to keep their balance on their boats, Revy pressed her own radio detonator while covering her NVG with her other hand.

Six stun grenades detonated at the same time, lighting up the sea for a split-second, flash blinding and deafening the stunned marauders with a hundred decibels. Still, some managed to get close on the hull of the Lagoon.

"Now!' Dutch roared, raising up and firing his USAS-12 in auto mode. Four pirates were reduced to hamburger as buckshot and slugs devastated them. One pirate leaped and reached the deck of the Lagoon armed with an AK. Revy stood up and nailed the man with a burst to the torso. Another one took his place and rushed Revy as he raised a large machete. Revy fired her 416, smashing three armor-piercing rounds on the man's naked chest.

But he kept on coming. Revy knew the story of Muslim juramentados, male Moro swordsman who attacked and killed targeted Christian police and soldiers, expecting to be killed himself, the martyrdom undertaken as an unorthodox form of personal jihad. A juramentado is a dedicated, premeditated, and sometimes highly-skilled killer who prepared himself through a ritual of binding, shaving, and prayer in order to accomplish brazen public religious murder armed only with edged weapons. Some of them took more than twenty bullets before they went down. They are so fierce and fearsome that the Spanish soldiers in the Philippines were reissued old rifles that could shoot larger rounds and American soldiers are rearmed with the legendary Colt M1911.45 caliber pistols.

Revy raised his rifle and fired, drilling three rounds on the juramentado's forehead. He finally fell, the top of his head missing. A second one attacked with a kris, famous Indonesian sword with a wavy blade. Revy shot him in the head and brought him down for keeps.

Dutch also realized that they are dealing with juramentados. Thankfully he is armed with a shotgun that brings down a man with one shot. Still the pirates kept on coming, high on God and hashish. The USAS-12 locked empty, Dutch dropped the drum mag and slapped another one home. One slug instantly decapitated a crazed pirate, his head exploding in a shower of blood and brains. Another one took buckshot on the gut and flew backwards toward the sea.

More pirates climbed aboard. They lurched into the cloud of CS and the dark, guided only by the muzzle flashes of Revy and Dutch's weapons. Revy exhausted her magazine, she dropped down and took another mag from her pouch. Before she can reload, a pirate jumped into her. Revy sidestepped, avoiding the slashing blade. In one smooth motion. her right hand quickly drew a Beretta from her shoulder holster, snapped the safety and tapped the trigger. Revy has one of the fastest draws in the world and her accuracy with a handgun is above excellent. The pirate collapsed with two bullet holes on his forehead. Revy finished reloading his carbine and brought it up. She put ten rounds on a juramentado and only the eleventh shot that severed the spinal cord of the assailant took him down.

"These guys are insane!" Revy reported. A pirate dropped his knife and shouldered his AK. Dutch shotgun roared and hammered the crazed man's head into ruin.

A comet-like object streaked into the air.

"Flare!" Dutch shouted, ripping off his night vision goggles. The bright magnesium flare would be amplified by the NVG a hundredfold and would blind them instantly. Revy removed her goggles as well, the gas mask came off with it. Another flare went up, this time Revy spotted the pirate who fired it on one of the bancas. Revy aimed her M203 and sent a 40mm high explosive grenade on the boat. A pirate stood up, the egg-shaped explosive hit him squarely on the chest. The man was torn into many pieces by the explosion; the shrapnel also killed his comrades and destroyed the wooden banca. The flares detonated, lighting up the Black Lagoon like a spotlight.

The damage was done. Revy and Dutch lost the cover of darkness. Revy's eyes are watery from the sting of the tear gas, her throat burned as the chemicals reacted. Both Lagoon warriors had been exposed in CS gas before and fought on, but now the playing field has been leveled.

It would come down to a question of will.

Dutch inflicted his will as he emptied his shotgun of two pirates. He staggered as two bullets struck him on his back. The 7.62mm ComBloc rounds were stopped by the ceramic trauma plate of his body armor, but Dutch still felt bruises forming on his shoulder blades. He spun, drawing his S&W revolver and fired, nailing the shooter with a .44 Magnum wadcutter on the head.

Revy emptied his HK416, killing another pirate with six rounds on the face. Her finger snaked on the trigger of the underside M203 launcher. The tube is already loaded with a M576 buckshot grenade. Revy squeezed the trigger, twenty 24-grain steel balls exploded out of the muzzle, turning the grenade launcher into a gigantic shotgun. Two juramentados were blasted into ribbons; their body parts strung the deck.

"How many times do I have to remind you not to explode grenades on my ship?" Dutch said in dismay. His .44 Magnum took out another pirate. The heavy flat-nose projectile could penetrate body armor; the naked savages were nothing against it.

"No time for your bullshit!" Revy replied, dumping the empty mag on the floor. Suddenly, a juramentado attacked her with a wicked-looking scimitar. The range was very close, Revy didn't have the time to reload or draw her sidearm. She stepped forward to cover the distance and rammed her 416 in a classic bayonet stab. The rifle didn't have a bayonet affixed to the barrel but the steel muzzle brake and Revy's powerful thrust is enough to break the juramentado's sternum. Revy swung the gun like a baseball bat, hitting the stunned pirate in the face and unhinging his jaw. He fell to the floor, Revy couldn't let him live and crushed his throat with her boot.

Revy dropped the rifle and drew both of her Berettas. Brass casings flew in the air as she fired rapidly like a western cowboy. A few pirates fell, their heads ravaged by 9mm hollowpoints. In just a few seconds she emptied both 18-rounder magazines and quickly reloads. The pirates kept on coming, some firing their guns but their aim is way off because of the tear gas. One round clipped Revy's left shoulder, she felt the sting but kept on firing, blasting the shooter head over heels.

Dutch heard the distinctive rapid pop pop of 9mm and he knew Revy is down to pistols. The pirates seemed to finally grasp the situation and started to bug out. The survivors piled on two bancas and sped away as the Lagoon warriors took out the last of their comrades on the deck.

The Black Lagoon fell quiet as Revy stopped firing. She took no chances, going body to body to check if there are survivors. Those that show even slight movement is quickly dispatched by a 9mm slug on the head.

"Cleared!" she declared. The air is still foul with tear gas mixed with the smell of cordite, burnt human flesh and blood. The deck of the PT Boat is littered with bodies, body parts, blood, spent ammo, magazines and all kinds of exotic Southeast Asian cutlery.

"Damn, we got a lot of shit to clean," Dutch muttered.

Revy used her fist to bang the door of the bridge. "You can come out now, ladies. Party is over."

The steel door swung out and Rokuro "Rock" Okajima, Black Lagoon's business manager, came out. The boyish former Tokyo salaryman and Lagoon's relatively new employee is not accustomed to fighting so Dutch sent him under the bowel of the ship. Even so, Revy forced him to wear heavy Kevlar body armor and surplus PASGT helmet. The oversized protective gear made him look even more ridiculous, at least to Revy.

"Where's Benny?" Dutch asked, not seeing Lagoon's technical expert.

"He is on the hold, as usual," Rock replied. Then he noticed the carnage of the ship. "Shit, what an awful mess. It would take us a day to clean this."

Revy puts on an evil grin. "What do you mean "us"? Better start cleaning now Rock, or all that pirate meat would start to rot."


	3. Chapter 3

3

Roanapur, Thailand

The alarm clock is ringing, Rock realized as he opened his eyes. It was morning, alright. The morning sunlight is peeking on the curtains, illuminating the small bedroom with a yellow glow. His hand reached out and turned the alarm off. Rising from his bed, he drew the curtains and stepped outside the small balcony.

Roanapur could be considered a small urbanized city, with tall buildings and a modern harbor. From his apartment balcony, Rock has a perfect view of his city and the blue waters of the Gulf of Siam. The sea is now alive with ships of all shapes and sizes, from large cargo and tanker ships, to small pleasure and fishing vessels. The streets are also teeming with people going to work, most on moped bikes. It was this organized chaos that reminded Rock of his home in Tokyo, which he also misses from time to time.

Rock had a quick shower and went outside his unit. A few doors on the right is Revy's apartment unit. Revy had one too many last night, and she had to be carried by Rock home. Rock isn't complaining, but Revy could be violent when she's drunk so he's taking no chances. The 50,000-volt taser did its job superbly.

Rock opened the door of the unit. Immediately, his nose was assaulted by the terrible stench of alcohol, cigarettes, gunpowder, and leaked bodily fluids. Cans and bottles of beer littered the floor and the tables. Cigarette butts filled the ashtray, some are still smoking. Rock walked past the bottles but then he stepped on something wet and sticky. Rock grunted in disgust as he identified the foul-spelling liquid as Revy's vomit.

Revy herself is still sleeping half-naked on her bed, her head hanging on the edge. Rock couldn't help but smile. He tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey Revy, time to wake up," he said gently.

Revy stirred a bit. "Rock…what the fuck…"

"You seemed to not remember what happened last night," Rock commented, opening the curtains and flooding the room with brightness.

Revy turned on her back. "I remember, you bastard."

Rock flinched, half expecting a 9mm to enter his head. "Well…Dutch ordered it…"

"Fuck you." Revy grabbed a stick of Marlboro and lit it up. "What's the deal?"

"Chang wants to see us at Yellow Flag. I think he has some business with us."

Revy shook her head. "You trust Chang?"

"Dutch trust him," Rock answered, avoiding the question.

"I'm asking you, Rock. Do you trust him?"

"I don't trust anyone. Including you."

Revy laughed hysterically. After a few seconds she stood up and grabbed her guns. "Very well. Lets go see them."

The Lagoon Company arrived first in the meeting place, a bar called Yellow Flag right in the center of Roanapur. The bar was known in the underworld as a hang out place and safe haven. The bar owner, an ex-ARVN soldier named Bao, is tolerant to all kinds of illegal business, even though his bar was destroyed several dozen times in the process. Dutch, Revy, Rock and Benny waited for a few minutes until their contact arrived.

Bai Ji-Shin Chang certainly has a presence that cannot be denied. He entered the bar surrounded by his well-dressed bodyguards. Not that Mr. Chang would ever need them if his life is in danger; he is known in Roanapur as a proficient gunfighter, even better than Revy. It was just his way of showing of his power. The tall, Versace-covered Chinese gentleman with boyish good looks fit for a Hong Kong action superstar is the big boss of the dreaded Sun Yee On Triad, one of the most feared and powerful criminal organizations in Asia. Aside from being a gunslinger, Chang is also well-known for his fashion statement; expensive tailored suits, silk ties, designer sunglasses, gold cufflinks and diamond-encrusted Rolex watches.

"Good morning," Chang greeted. "Good to see you all with your limbs still complete."

"Good to see you in pink, Chang," Dutch said, extending his hand.

Chang took it. "I heard you guys had a few bumps with the pirates in Palawan."

"It wasn't that bad," Revy commented.

"Speaking of which, do you have any idea on who ambushed us, Mr. Chang?" asked Rock.

Chang shook his head. "I dunno. There are literally hundreds of pirate groups in the South China Sea, they are just waiting for the right catch."

Dutch agreed. "The guys we encounter are yahoos. They are juramentados high on God and hashish, nothing more."

"Do you still want Sukandar?" Chang asked Dutch.

"Of course. You got any information on her?"

Chang sat on a chair. The Lagoon crew also sat in front of him. Chang's bodyguards peeled off and guarded the doors and windows. "That's the reason why I want to meet you guys," Chang began, lighting a stick of Dunhill cigarette with a golden lighter. "You guys know that I still have connections with Chinese intelligence. There are some disturbing things that happened last week."

Chang puffed a smoke ring and continued his story. "A Chinese vessel was sailing on the waters near Indonesia when contact was lost. It literally disappeared. China is worried that the vessel was capture by pirates and they are especially concerned about its cargo. Especially if Sukandar gets hold of it."

"What's in that ship?" Revy asked.

Chang sigh. "It wasn't confirmed, but we would have to assume that ship is carrying weapons-grade uranium."

"WHAT?!" Revy, Rock and Benny exclaimed at once.

"Apparently, China is illegally shipping nuclear materials to Pakistan. Of course, China would deny that they ever had cargo ships with uranium rods, but they are desperate to find it and will exhaust any means. So I was approached by my contact to find the ship. Since I don't have a crew capable of deep sea operations, I'm awarding the contract to you guys."

"How much?" Dutch asked.

"What he said," Revy concurred.

"Wait," Rock interjected. "This is a problem by China, not us. We are not capable of handling this kind of shit."

Chang calmly flicked ashes on the floor. "Rock, it is estimated that a half a ton of uranium is missing. Sukandar could sell those to terrorist organizations, and she could even use it to make dirty bombs. Roanapur could be a target for her."

"Chang is right," Revy agreed. "So how much?"

"Three million."

Dutch clucked his tongue. "Come on, Chang. You're dicking us again. Five million."

"Three and a half."

"Four and a half."

"Alright, four. Your mission is simple. I'll give you all the info I could get. Find the ship, then recover the cargo. If there is any opposition, terminate them with extreme prejudice."

"Just one question," Rock asked. "How are we going to recover the cargo if it's already at the bottom of the shark-infested waters of the South China Sea?"

Chang simply smiled. "Oh I got that covered."


	4. Chapter 4

4

"Behold!" Mr. Chang clasped his hand as his men removed the tarp covering a large vessel moored on the pier.

The Lagoon crew simply stared at it.

Chang frown. "You don't like?"

"What the flying fuck is that?" Revy asked.

They were all looking at a peculiar-looking watercraft. Revy instantly identified it as a submersible, but it's different from other submersible that she had seen before. This one is compose of large central cylinder with glass cockpit and two smaller cylinders on the side. A large, crane-like contraption with three prongs is mounted on the top of the central cylinder. The sub's original paint has already peeled off, revealing reddish rust underneath.

It's the ugliest thing Revy has ever seen.

"Where did you get this thing?" Benny asked, touching the steel body of the curiously phallic-looking craft.

"This was sold to me last year," Chang explained. "It was formerly owned by Filipino politician, he used it for treasure hunting and smuggling drugs and guns. I don't know what pushed me into buying this, but I became fond of it."

Revy shook her head. Mr. Chang is indeed a complicated man.

"Anyway, I was hoping you guys can drive this thing."

Revy and Dutch shook their heads.

Benny raised his hand. "I can operate it."

Chang eyed him suspiciously. "You sure?"

"I once worked for National Geographic, piloting research submersibles," Benny admitted sheepishly.

Revy and Rock are too shocked to speak. "You never told us?" Dutch muttered.

"Would you accept me if I told you I worked for Nat Geo?"

Chang waved his hand. "Alright, she's all yours, Benny. Take care of her."

"You got it boss," Benny said happily. "By the way, does it have a name?"

"Yeah but it's ridiculous so I never use it."

"Come on, tell us," Revy persuaded.

Chang exhaled resignedly. "Big Dong."

* * *

A few hours later, Black Lagoon managed to tow the hulking submersible across the turbulent sea. Using satellite photos and maps, plus a lot of arguing, they reached the estimated spot in the ocean where contact with the Chinese ship was lost. The sun is already setting and darkness descends on the PT boat.

"Okay so we have to leave you here, Rock," Dutch said, zipping his wet suit on. Revy is also dressing up, while Benny is already inside the Big Dong.

"I got it," Rock answered with a smile.

"You know where the guns are stored," Revy said. "Are you sure you can defend against boarders?" For security, Black Lagoon has an arsenal that could sustain a small war, plus weapons hidden all over the ship.

"Yeah I can manage," Rock assured her.

Revy slid on her Cobra leather holster with her twin Berettas.

"You're not gonna need that," Rock chided.

"Better have it and not need it, Rock," Dutch replied, strapping his giant revolver to his thigh. "Let's go, Revy."

"You take care, Rock," Revy reminded.

Rock nodded. "You too."

Revy didn't show it, but she is worried about Rock. They are leaving him alone in the Black Lagoon in the middle of hostile waters. But she is needed for the task in hand. If the shit hits the fan, Rock would have to do it alone.

An hour later, Benny expertly steered the Big Dong to avoid nasty jagged rocks and coral reefs around the ship. Fish of all shapes, sizes and colors could be clearly seen outside the thick plexiglass windows, illuminated by powerful flood lamps from the sub. The sonar clearly showed a large metallic object in the ocean floor nearby, and a few minutes later they visually identified as a ship wreck. Closer examination revealed that it was only recent.

Good thing Chang's sub has a diving chamber in the back and this made it easier for Dutch and Revy to exit the sub wearing scuba gear. With the sub, they could stay underwater for hours instead of minutes when they dive from the Black Lagoon itself. They both know this is shark territory so both of them packed Russian SPP-1 underwater pistols and knives strapped to their legs.

Immediately, they saw evidence of a violent attack. The ship was eviscerated by an explosion that busted a hole on its hull the size of a car. On the deck there are bullet holes, and bodies trapped under the hold. Revy used hand signals to communicate with Dutch as she entered the cargo hold. More decomposing bodies lead her to a large hold. She quickly noticed something odd on the walls of the room. She touched it and confirmed her suspicion. It was lead shielding.

But there is nothing inside. Revy turned her lights on the floor and saw uniform indentations on the lead cover. Something heavy was placed here. It was enough for her; Revy left the room and met Dutch outside. A few minutes later they docked back to the Big Dong.

"The uranium was gone," Revy exclaimed as they entered the Big Dong's cockpit. "They sunk the ship deliberately."

"Who's they?" Benny asked.

Dutch tossed something to him. Benny caught it. It's a polymer rifle magazine. "This is a magazine of a Heckler and Koch G-36 rifle."

"There is only one pirate gang that uses high tech weapons like that, Widi Sukandar's gang. They took the nukes and left us with the dead."

"Well it's not our problem now." Revy took the radio and keyed it. "Rock, we're coming up."

No answer.

"Mother goose, this is Big Dong. We're coming up."

Still no reply.

"What the hell, is he sleeping?" Revy angrily said, dropping the radio.

"Rock would never sleep on a mission," Dutch grunted, his throat going dry.

"Get us up, Benny!" Revy ordered, fear mixed with dread rushing on her.

Big Dong broke the surface of the water a few minutes later. Revy quickly opened the air lock looked around the ship. There was nothing. The Black Lagoon was gone.

"Rock…" Revy gasped, fearing he is already dead.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Pirate Island, somewhere in Sulu Sea

Widi Sukandar frowned disapprovingly as the prisoner was dragged in front of her. His face covered with bruises, his left eye is swollen and almost shut. The prisoner is still wearing his while shirt now stained with blood and dirt; his hands are tied behind his back. The man looked up and met her green eyes.

Sukandar angrily glared at the pirate tasked of guarding the prisoner. "I ordered you not to hurt him," she hissed.

The guard swallowed in fear. "Madame…he resisted…"

Without another word, Sukandar drew her H&K USP pistol and fired a single shot at the pirate's head. His body toppled on the bamboo floor. Sukandar signaled and his other men removed the body from her hut.

"I apologize for the conduct of my men," Sukandar said as she holstered her gun. "But I can't blame them. You killed give of their comrades. This is the first time we has this much dead on a single raid."

The man didn't answer.

"By the way, my name is Widi Sukandar. What is your name?"

The prisoner is still silent.

Sukandar's lips pouted. "You know why I killed that man? Because he disobeyed my order not to hurt you. You see, here in my island, I am God. I have the power of life and death."

She took a shotgun from the table, admiring the smoothness of it like a craftsman. "Remington 870 shotgun. You used this to kill my men. I was actually surprised that someone like you is capable of handling this weapon."

Sukandar dropped on her knees and touched the prisoner's face. "You are very handsome," she whispered, getting her face closer to him. "Japanese, right? I can see it in your eyes. Now, tell me your name."

"Rock," the prisoner said. "Just call me Rock."

Sukandar smiled. "Rock it is. Now tell me, Rock, what are you doing on me territory, on a World War II patrol boat and armed, nonetheless?"

"I'm looking for you," Rock answered.

"Why are you looking for me?"

"Because I wanna see the Pirate Queen in person," Rock lied. "And they're not kidding, you are indeed very beautiful."

Sukandar laughed softly. "You're flattering me, Rock. You know the last man that called be beautiful? I plucked his testicles off and fed them on his own mouth. But I won't do that to you, I can see that you are brave. I'm attracted to brave men."

"I killed your men…"

"They deserve it," Sukandar interjected. "I trained them to never underestimate anyone. They underestimated you. If you haven't killed them, I would do it myself."

"What do you want from me? Why didn't you kill me?"

Sukandar sat on the rug. She opened a medical bag and started applying liniment to Rock's face. "I would never murder a handsome, courageous man like you."

"You murdered many innocent people."

"It's the law of nature Rock, kill or be killed. Now, why are you looking for me, again?"

"You killed my friend," Rock lied again. "So I want to kill you."

"Someday, maybe. But not now."

Rock suddenly remembered Revy. He couldn't help but smile. "When can I go home?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Rock. You can't. You have to stay here in my island. Don't worry; you will be treated like a guest. But if you tried to escape, I will feed you to the sharks."

Rock hoped that he will be found by the Lagoon Company, sooner instead of later.

* * *

Revy fired a flare and yelled like a happy child when the sailboat in the distance turned towards their stricken submersible.

The sailboat pulled up alongside the Big Dong as Dutch, Revy and Benny stood on top of the central cylinder. A man emerged from the cabin, wearing a large strawhat and Hawaiian shirt. Revy instantly recognized him. "Oh fuck, I can't believe this."

"Hey, you guys need help?" the man said, removing his strawhat and exposing his handsome face and long white hair. Then he recognized Dutch and Revy. "What the fuck…"

"Lotton," Dutch muttered. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I should ask you that question," Lotton The Wizard said. Lotton is a mercenary/bounty hunter that the Lagoon Company encountered several times in the past, mostly in amusing circumstances. "In fact, I should not be helping you. That bitch shot me twice in the past already!"

"I did?" Revy asked innocently.

"Past is past, Lotton," Dutch commented. "Now, would you help us or not?"

Lotton laughed out loud. "Hop in. You guys look ridiculous on that floating sausage." He led them to the sailboat's galley that is stocked with food and liquor. Revy and Benny helped themselves as Dutch explained what happened.

"So your boat was taken by pirates?" said Lotton.

"They took Rock too."

"Well, assuming that he is still alive, finding him is like finding a needle in the ocean."

"He is alive," Revy insisted. "I'm sure of it."

Lotton thought about it for a few seconds. "You know, there a small island a few nautical miles in the east. It's a small pirate base. They could have taken the Black Lagoon there."

Dutch and Revy looked at each other. "What do you think?" the Revy asked.

"Worth a try. Lotton, do you have weapons here? We only carried our handguns; all of our long weapons were left on the Lagoon."

Lotton nodded and opened a safe. "Not much, but all these guns shoot straight."

Dutch took out an F88 Austeyr, the Australian version of the famous Steyr AUG bullpup rifle. He found the two spare mags and about forty rounds of 5.56mm ammo. Closer inspection revealed that the optics was cracked, but the rifle itself looks decent enough. Or so Dutch hoped.

Revy took the long rifle on side, an ancient Chinese copy of the Soviet SKS rifle. It's fitted with a folding bayonet and even has Tasco scope. But again, the problem is the lack of ammo, Lotton only had two dozen 7.62mm ammo.

"So what's your plan?" Lotton asked. He is already cradling an ancient PPS submachine gun.

"We have to get our boat," Dutch replied, chambering a round on the AUG. "To do that, we have to kill each and every one of them."


	6. Chapter 6

6

Treading water, Revy soundlessly approached the pirate encampment. The camp could be easily seen without the aid of NVG, it was brightly lit by bonfires and lamps powered by car batteries. She could clearly make out several nipa huts hastily built on coconut trees. The pirates are drinking and eating around a large bonfire, some are patrolling the premises. Revy can't see Rock but she can make out the unmistakable shape of a PT boat mooring on a makeshift pier. Beside the Black Lagoon are several wooden bancas and jet skis. Dutch and Benny would take care of that, her job is to provide covering fire and find Rock.

Revy waded ashore and hid behind huge jagged rocks on the beach. She is still wearing her black wetsuit, her hair covered with a black balaclava making her stealthy in the dark. She found a perfect spot and removed her SKS rifle from a large plastic bag. The SKS, a rifle designed and in service since World War II, is a rugged semiauto rifle fed with a ten-round stripper clip and would fire even when wet, but Revy is taking no chances. Her equipment must work on this crucial time, and rifles work best when they are bone dry.

She observed the camp using the scope on the rifle. She can't see Rock, only pirates. Revy's insides somersaulted. What if Rock is already dead? She thought. She erased it quickly from her mind; those are the distractions that get people killed.

Revy saw a sentry approaching her position. She quickly hid her gun and laid flat on the sand. Velcro tape silently ripped and she gripped her wicked-looking Cold Steel Terminator knife on her right hand. The sentry is still coming, and then suddenly he stops. Revy's anxiety rises, her adrenaline is in high gear. The pirate is only a few feet away; even if he is unarmed he could alert his comrades. Revy would have to take him down silently.

The man opened his pants and started relieving himself.

Revy pounced like a cat, grabbing the pirate's jacket and dragging him down. Before the surprised pirate could yell, Revy wraps her hand on his mouth and stabs the knife on the side of his neck. The chiseled tip of the knife went in through soft tissue like it was butter. She then pushed the knife forward, sawing the unfortunate man's throat from inside out. He died instantly. Revy hid the body behind a rock and grabbed her rifle.

The Black Lagoon is unguarded. Apparently are not that concerned about their catch. Dutch and Benny easily went aboard and silently checked everything. Luckily the pirates didn't damage the electronics. Dutch checked the hidden weapons locker and all of the firearms are there.

"Get this boat ready to go," Dutch ordered Benny as he took his favorite USAS-12 shotgun.

"What about you?" asked Benny.

"I'm going back outside and help Revy and Lotton."

Revy heard the engine of the Lagoon starting. The pirates looked on, startled as the Lagoon slipped away from their pier. It took a few seconds of confusion until one of them shouted that someone is stealing the boat. Revy placed the crosshairs of the scope on the head of the lead pirate and pulled the trigger. The vintage rifle barked, but the shot was true and the pirate's head disappear in a cloud of red vapor. Revy fired again and again, taking out more men before they knew what was going on.

The others realized they were under attacked by a skilled sniper and took cover behind trees and rocks. Some managed to grab their G-36's and fired at Revy's position. Bullets hit rocks and zing past her.

No way, Revy thought, taking out another man with a shot on the throat.

Then he saw one of them stood up and raised a tube-like weapon on his shoulder. Revy immediately identified the weapon as a Rocket Propelled Grenade. Revy nailed the man with a shot on the chest but he launched the rocket first. Revy leaped as her cover exploded into millions of pieces, raining razor-sharp shrapnel all around her. Revy felt the sting as pieces of the rocket and stone dug through her wet suit and slashed her skin open.

"Fuck," she muttered, ripping off her balaclava and tying it on her bloody leg.

Suddenly, she heard the unmistakable sound of a fully auto shotgun and she knew Dutch is back in the game.

"Revy!" Lotton shouted, firing his submachine gun on pirates closing it. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Revy replied.

"Your leg looks mangled," Lotton dropped to his leg to check the wound.

Revy shoved him away. "I said I'm fine!"

A bullet sizzles past her and hits Lotton on the chest. He grunted and collapsed on the sand.

"Hey, still alive?" Revy shouted at him.

"Yeah. This isn't the first time this had happened. Thank God for Kevlar."

Revy drew her twin Berettas. "Okay, its our turn now."

Lotton struggled to rise, but he drew a Smith and Wesson M&P pistol from his shoulder holster. "On three. One, two, three!"

Both warriors fired at the same time, trapping the pirates in a deadly crossfire of 9mm and .12 gauge. In only a few seconds, the opposition is completely wiped out.

* * *

**Lame chapter, I know. I rushed this scene. Hopefully the next one would be better. -gene**


	7. Chapter 7

7

Sukandar's Island

Rock woke up and rose from his bed. His new "home" ain't bad at all, it's a small hut with a bamboo bed, a table and a chair. The bed is covered with mosquito netting, a must on the tropics. Served on the small table breakfast; rice and fried fish with a single banana. On the chair is a new set of clothes, Rock was amused to discover it was a white shirt and black slacks, complete with a necktie.

After breakfast and washing, Rock went out of the hut and walked around the camp. A beefy bodyguard named Abdul guarded him at all times, refusing to have a conversation. It doesn't matter, Rock is already doing intelligence gathering on his brain. He is allowed to wander around as long as he is escorted by Abdul, and he is taking this opportunity to find the nukes.

The camp is about two acres big. It's a ragtag collection of huts in which the pirates and some families live. There is a pier large enough to handle many bancas. On the rear is an uninhabited jungle filled with wild animals and snipers read to kill intruders and those that wanted to escape. Women washed clothes and cook food while the men trained for combat in rifle and blade fight. Rock watched in fascination as a pirate took out four men using a wooden training sword.

"You like martial arts?" a female voice spoke behind her.

Rock looked back and saw Sukandar walking towards him. The pirate queen is dressed in a brightly colored batik kebaya. As if on cue, Abdul walked away, leaving Rock and Sukandar to watch the training together.

"Not really," Rock replied. "I did study kendo back in Japan when I was still in college. But I didn't take it seriously."

"Our martial art is called penchak silat," Sukandar explained. "It is very different from kendo. The goal is to kill your opponent in the quickest way possible. Silat exploits every weakness, takes every chance to hit a fatal blow. While other martial arts pride itself on honor and sportsmanship, silat has twenty ways on crushing testicles."

Rock swallowed, hard. "I don't wanna know."

Sukandar laughed. "Come here, I'll show you something."

Sukandar led Rock to her hut. She opened a wooden chest and took out a long object wrapped in batik cloth. She removed the batik and shows it to Rock. The wooden sheath is wrapped in gold and encrusted with jewels. "This is the weapon of my ancestors," she declared, drawing the kris, the traditional Indonesian sword. The wavy blade has intricate designs carved into it. "This has killed many, but not in my hand. In fact I'm looking for someone worthy enough to be decapitated by this weapon."

Rock frowned, failing to see anything funny on Sukandar's dark humor.

Sukandar sheathed the sword and handed it to Rock. "Take it."

Rock was surprised. "What? Why?"

"You'll need it."

* * *

A few minutes later, Rock is running on the jungle, Sukandar's kris hanging on his back. He has expected something to happen to him, but never thought about this. Rock stopped to catch his breath but ran again for dear life as Abdul chased him on the thick vegetation.

Sukandar wants to test Rock, to see if he is worthy of surviving in the camp. The test was simple; go to the jungle and kill Abdul and bring back his head. Of course, Abdul's orders are to kill Rock and return his head as well. Bets were exchanged, but no one gave Rock a serious chance of surviving. Abdul is one of the best blade fighters of the camp.

So Rock ran for it.

"Boy!" Abdul shouted. "Come out and I will make your death quick and painless!"

Rock has to do something to even the odds. He has a sword but he had no illusions on taking out the cobra-fast martial artist in a fair fight. Thinking quickly, he tried to think on what he can do, but fear engulfed him as Abdul comes closer and closer.

"Boy! I'm running out of patience!" Abdul shouted again.

Rock needs a long distance weapon. If only he had a gun, or a bow, or a spear…

Lights pop out on his head. Rock removed his necktie and used the kris to cut it open. He tied this and that, fashioning a crude David slingshot. Now he had to find a good rock, no pun intended.

Rock continued running, continually searching the ground for anything that could be use as a projective. He'll only have one shot, so he has to make it count. Finally, after a few seconds, he spotted a white flat stone of the ground. Rock took it and found that it is perfectly aerodynamic.

"Hey boy! Time to die!"

Rock loaded the sling and spun it in the air, storing energy. Abdul came out of the tree line. Rock released the stone. The projectile flew at 40 miles per hour. This is the first time Rock has ever use a sling and he is not confident with success, just prayed that the stone would disorient Abdul long enough for him to get close.

The stone struck Abdul between the eyes. David slaying Goliath.

But Abdul is not dead. He cursed in pain, dazed and confused. With a blood-curling yell, Rock descended on him, bringing down the kris in a kendo slash.

* * *

Sukandar and his men waited on outside the tree line, everyone is excited for the outcome of the test. Sukandar herself stood quietly, arms folded on top his massive chest.

Suddenly, a figure in white came out.

Cheers erupted as Rock exited the jungle. Blood covered him like paint. On his right hand is the kris, on the left is Abdul's head, dripping blood on the soil. Rock tossed the head and it landed in front of Sukandar.

The pirate queen's mouth managed a tight smile. Her lips were predatory.

* * *

Black Lagoon

"Anything?"

Dutch shook his head. "No. This place is not Sukandar's base. Just a supply depot and staging area. Turns out, the Lagoon ran out of fuel so they have to stay here for a while. Luckily we caught them before they go."

"How about the prisoners?" Revy asked.

Dutch shook his head. "There were no prisoners. You executed them all."

"I did?" Revy asked innocently.

Dutch glanced at Lotton. "Dude, you can go now. You didn't sign up for this."

Lotton shook his head. "Hell no, Dutch. I'm staying. I have no previous engagements and besides, Rock is a friend of mine. "

"He is?" Revy asked.

"Sod off," Dutch scolded her. "We'll need extra hands anyway."

"So what's the plan?" Lotton asked.

"We need to speak to Chang."


	8. Chapter 8

8

Sukandar's Island

It was quite a party. Although the Muslims are forbidden to drink alcohol, the pirates had no problem smoking hashish. A boat arrived earlier with food, stereos and prostitutes. Several goats and chickens were slaughtered for the feast. Stereos blasted Indonesian pop music and the men danced with abandoned. The prostitutes were wide-eyed with fear as they danced with pirates, flinching as men fired their rifles into the air in celebration.

The faithful were being rewarded.

Rock watched the celebrations. His single-handed defeat of Abdul in trial by combat has been taken as a sign of good luck. Rock sat back and took a bite on a piece of perfectly barbecued goat meat. The meat had been rubbed with cumin and grilled slowly until it was practically falling off the bone.

"Rock." A hand draped across Rock's shoulder. "You are not celebrating. This party is for you."

Rock glanced up at Sukandar. He was slightly surprised because Sukandar is dressed in gold sarong, with matching veil covering her head. Her face is colored with make up and jewelries hung on her neck, wrist and forehead.

She is stunningly beautiful, Rock concedes.

"You may be wondering why I'm dressed like this," Sukandar said.

"Beauty doesn't need explanations," Rock mussed, suddenly visualizing Revy wearing a dress.

Sukandar smiled. She drew her kris, the same one used by Rock to cut off Abdul's head. It was already cleaned and shined like a mirror. "This would interest you, Rock," she said and stepped into the stage.

The pirates peeled out and sat around. The stereos were turned off and traditional instruments took over. The stage lit up, shining lights at Sukandar. As the beat of traditional kulintang drums struck a tempo, Sukandar started to dance. She stamped her foot and began striking empty air with her kris. The blade hissed in the air as she sliced horizontally and vertically. Sweat began to sheen on his face as she continued the war dance.

Rock watched in fascination. He was watching a master.

The blade blurred around Sukandar and smeared into bright flashes. How she did it without cutting herself is a mystery to Rock. The speed, grace and control were astounding. The light gleaming in Sukandar's unblinking green eyes revealed that his consummate skill was wedded with homicidal impulse.

Sukandar spun, stamped her foot and slashed the sword in a diagonal cut that could only be intended to behead an opponent with a single stroke.

She lowered the kris and bowed to Rock. Her men burst into applause. Rock joined them. It was a privilege to observe such a performance.

Sukandar sheathed her sword and passed it to Ali. She sat beside Rock and took a sip of water, wiping her face. The party restarted and the pirates started dancing again as sounds blared, leaving Rock and Sukandar alone on their table.

"Your performance was magnificent," Rock commented.

"Thank you. I was a lot faster when I was young."

Rock sat quiet. This is a very awkward situation for him. Back when he was still a salaryman in Tokyo, Rock was very shy and had never asked a girl for a date. Funny, he had met many girls in Roanapur but all wanted to kill or maim him for kicks. Now it seems he is dating a girl for the first time in his life, unfortunately the girl is a homicidal queen of pirates.

"Come," Sukandar stood and pulled Rock's hand.

Rock and Sukandar walked away from the fires and towards the beach. The sky is very clear, they could see millions of stars scattered in the dark, moonless night. "This is why I love this island," Sukandar said. "It's away from all the pollution of the cities. Sometimes you can see the tail of the Milky Way here, most of the time you can see Venus and Mars."

"It's so quiet," Rock noticed. The quiet before the storm.

Suddenly, Sukandar grabbed Rock and pushed him on a coconut tree trunk.

"Widi…" Rock gasped. "I can't…"

Sukandar kissed him. The tensed muscles in his arms and shoulders melted as her lips opened beneath his. Her hands yanked his shirt open. Sukandar easily dropped Rock on the sand and came on top of him.

"Widi…" Rock said. "I can't take advantage of you."

Sukandar smirked. "The only one that is taking advantage is me." He clothes tore open as she descended on Rock like a hungry lioness.

* * *

"What the hell happened, Dutch?" Chang said on the other line. He doesn't sound happy, but he's keeping his cool.

"Sukandar took the uranium rods," Dutch replied. "They also took Rock."

The Black Lagoon is already refueled and sailing southward towards Indonesia. Benny took the time to check their equipment, while Lotton, now unofficially part of the Lagoon Company, cleaned the guns. Revy is asleep on a couch in the bridge.

"I'm sorry for that, Dutch," Chang said with sincerity. "Rock was such a nice boy."

"He's not dead, Chang," Dutch insisted. "We will find him."

"While I sympathize for Rock, I must remind you that you are under contract to find those nukes."

"We will find them," Dutch angrily replied. "And we will find Rock. This is personal, Chang."

Chang eased up. "So how's Two Hands?"

Dutch glanced at the sleeping lady. "She's fine. She got injured on the leg but it's just scratches. But what I'm afraid of is her state of mind. She doesn't show it, but I can feel her growing anger and frustration, and also sadness and anxiety for losing Rock."

"What's your plan now, Dutch?"

"I want all the info you have on Sukandar. Everything. Her past, her home, her family, her known associates, I want it all."

"No problem, Dutch. I'll send everything by email. Do you need extra help there?"

"You want to come?"

Chang laughed. "Oh no, no. But there is someone who needs money and is willing to help."

"Just make sure we won't have to babysit them."

"You'll see." Chang cut off the phone call.

"Where are we going, boss?" Lotton asked. His hand is aching from cleaning and assembling thousands of parts. The H&K HK416 rifle on the table gleamed as he wiped it vigorously.

"South. It's time to invade Indonesia."


	9. Chapter 9

9

Sukandar's Island

Rock woke up and glanced at the naked woman beside him. Sukandar is already awake; she is just laying there, watching her prisoner.

"What happened?" Rock asked. The last thing he remembered is falling asleep on the sand.

"I took you home," Sukandar said, confirming his suspicion. "You're quite heavy."

"That's embarrassing."

Sukandar shook her head. "I don't mind."

Rock looked down. His eyes drifted on Sukandar's humongous breasts. Rock already knew there are a product of science and not nature but didn't dare ask her.

Sukandar caught his eyes. "You like them?"

Rock swallowed. "Why…did you…"

"I was born and raised in Sumatra," Sukandar began, looking up the ceiling. "My father was a rich man, and my mom is Dutch. I was raised like a pampered princess. However, my father has two habits, gambling and opium, and it was not a good combination. One day, his fortune finally ran out. Out of despair, my mom killed herself. I was sold by my father to slave traders."

Rock knew all too well the stories of women being pedaled in the thriving South Asian human trafficking ring.

"My pimp lost interests on me when I grew up, since I will not be profitable to customers that wanted younger girls. He thought I would be more useful in pornographic films. So this was done to me."

"What happened?" Rock asked, suddenly interested.

"One day, I escaped. I killed my pimp and ran away. I was drifting for many weeks until finally, I was found by my master. He saved my life. He thought me how to defend myself. He thought me how to lead so that one day, I will replace him as the leader of his gang of pirates. He was killed a few years ago and I took this place."

"What happened to your father?"

"I went back to our house and cut off his head."

Rock nodded. He was hoping he could get more information, like where are the nukes hidden.

Sukandar laughed. "Nah just kidding. He died of a heart attack. I went home to get my stuff."

Someone is knocking on the door. Sukandar put on her robe and opened it. "What is it, Ali?"

"Our base in Maligat Island has been attacked and destroyed," Ali reported.

"By who?"

"No one knows, Madame. All of our men there had been killed. The attackers took one boat." He glanced at Rock. "Your prisoner's boat."

"Get your men ready. Find them, and kill them."

"Yes Madame." Ali strode and shouted orders to his men.

* * *

Dutch stopped the truck.

According to Chang's report, Widi Sukandar's gandg was regularly seen here, on a small beach town called Dirgu. It was a fishing village with most of its inhabitants is in the trade just like what their ancestors had been doing for centuries. The Lagoon Company anchored in a hidden spot far from the coast and Dutch, Revy and Lotton landed ashore while Benny guarded the boat. Dutch bought a truck from some passerby (using gold they found on the pirate base) and drove it a half kilometer towards the village.

But when they approached Dirgu, they quickly noticed that something was amiss. No people are walking on the streets. The houses and stores are closed in the middle of the day. The boats are still moored on the sand.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Revy said.

"Let's check it out." Dutch opened the door and stepped outside the vehicle.

Revy and Lotton also dismounted. All three are geared for war. Dutch is dressed in military jungle fatigues and his usual flak jacket, USAS-12 shotgun ready. Revy is now wearing pants to keep infection out of her still-fresh wounds; she is cradling an HK416 with M203 grenade launcher. Lotton also dons fatigues and he is armed with the bigger brother of the 416, the HK417 battle rifle topped with a Leupold scope for long-range sniper work.

"Looks deserted," Lotton said, taking a step forward.

Suddenly, the ground in front of him exploded. The warriors quickly recognized a gunshot even before they heard the sound and they quickly took cover. Lotton leaped on the back of the pickup while Revy and Dutch used the doors, their weapons ready to waste the enemy.

The houses opened their doors and the villagers came out, looking angry as hell. Revy quickly assessed the threat; there are at least three dozen men and women. She could see a few firearms but most are armed with bladed weapons and farming tools. They are surrounded on all sides.

"Should we clear them?" Lotton asked, the crosshairs of his scope already laid on the head of a villager armed with a vintage rifle.

"No!" Dutch ordered, raising both his hands in the air. "We are not enemies!" he shouted to the villagers.

"Put down your weapons!" a female villager shouted back.

"Won't happen!" Revy snapped back.

"Put your weapons down or we will kill you!"

"Please," Dutch pleaded, knowing they could easily take out all the villagers before they can even come close. "We don't want bloodshed."

"We are done with you pirates!"

Dutch and Revy glanced at each other. "We are not pirates. We are looking for Widi Sukandar."

The villagers fell silent, hesitant to say anything. Finally, one of them, an old man that looks like a leader, stepped forward. "What do you want with Widi Sukandar?" he asked.

"I want to kill her," Revy answered.

"Put your weapons down and let's talk," the old man said.

Dutch and Revy shouldered their long arms but Lotton kept his gun pointed at the leader. "Who are you?" the leader asked.

"My name is Dutch and this is my partner Revy. The gentleman with a sniper rifle is Lotton."

"I am Sumirno, the village elder. You said you are looking for Sukandar?"

"Yes. We found out that her gang is active in this village."

Sumirno nodded. "Our village used to be quiet and peaceful. But then they came and started terrorizing us. They took our food and live stock, even our women. Sukandar is cruel; I saw her kill without any reason at all. All we want here is to live in peace, but we will never have peace as long as Sukandar controls this place."

"Do you know where Sukandar is hiding?" Dutch asked.

"Sukandar is on an islan—."

The elder's head exploded in a shower of blood and brains. They heard the distinctive crack of a high-powered rifle. The villagers scrambled in fear as many more shots erupted and some of them fell on the ground dead.

"Lotton!" Dutch bellowed, taking cover.

Lotton knew what to do. He swung his rifle around, looking for the sniper that killed the elder. He spotted a man on the edge of the town, covering on a clump of grass. Light reflected on the scope of his rifle. Lotton set the crosshairs on the light and squeezed the trigger. A raging 7.62mm hollowpoint round screamed out of the barrel and smacked in the face of the sniper. He toppled, haft of his head gone. Lotton quickly saw pirates running and shooting towards them. He tapped the trigger twice and two went down while others took cover.

Revy also saw the attackers and brought her gun to bear. Bullets chopped on the leg of the lead pirate. He collapsed on the ground as more rounds hit him. Revy took out another two then swung the 416 to the other side as more pirates attacked. Bullets flew past her as she ran and pulled the trigger. One pirate spun as he fell, two 5.56mm bullets erasing his face. Revy dropped to the ground, her hand taking an M67 hand grenade from her vest. She pulled the pin, released the spoon and threw it. She fired a burst from her rifle discourage anyone who wants to pick the grenade and throw it back.

The bomb exploded, hurling two pirates in the air, their bodies ravaged by thousands of shrapnel. Revy reloaded and kept on firing at the rushing horde.

Dutch had other problems. More pirates attacked on his side, firing their guns on the run. One round slammed on his chest and flattens on the trauma plate of his flak vest. The black badass merely grunted and fired back with a vengeance. The USAS-12 spits fire and puts up a wall of lead balls that is impossible to penetrate. Four men were chopped into ribbons, the others took cover, demoralized by Dutch's brutal weapon.

A brave pirate fired at Dutch and took cover behind a tree. Lotton's rifle cracked and the pirate fell dead, catching the bullet that penetrated the tree. But then gunfire forced Lotton to jump out of the truck bed and take cover under it.

Revy ran back as bullets hit the ground around her. She landed on the ground as a crazed pirate attacked her with machete. Revy squeeze the trigger of her rifle, one round came out then nothing. Revy looked down and a bullet casing stuck on the ejection port of the rifle. Called a stovepipe jam, it's a very common malfunction that could be easily cleared by pulling the charging handle and shaking the cartridge loose. But Revy didn't have the time to clear the weapon or draw her sidearm. Her finger dropped on the trigger of the M203 and squeezed it.

The grenade launcher barked like a pistol as it spits the fat 40mm round. The M433 High Explosive Dual Purpose (HEDP) shell needed at least 14 meters to arm itself and keep the gunner safe. The charging pirate is only about five meters away. The grenade could penetrate steel armor and it went through the pirate like he was made of tissue paper. It exploded and killed another one behind the truck.

"Just use bullets, will you?" Lotton shouted. "That's overkill!"

"Overkill my ass!" Revy mussed, tossing the useless rifle and drawing her Berettas. She thumb off the safeties and blew the head of another pirate with a salvo of 9mm hollowpoints. "Now that's overkill."

Suddenly, a pickup truck pulled up on the street in front of Revy. She quickly identified it as technical, trucks used by guerillas around the world as a poor-man's gun truck. Sure enough, the pirate on the truck bed swung an M2 .50 caliber machine gun at her.

Revy leaped as the heavy machine gun roared. Lotton and Dutch also took cover as 700-grain slugs turned their own truck into Swiss cheese. Trees and houses were also pulverized by the assault. Revy fired back but her 9mm slugs only clanged on the armor plate protecting the gunner. Lotton fired his rifle in automatic but didn't even dent the steel cover.

The technical suddenly blew up like the Death Star.

The Lagoon warriors looked at the empty street and saw something, or someone, standing there. It was a female, tall and shapely. On her shoulder is a smoking LAW rocket launcher. She's wearing white shirt and black pants, her hair long and tied on two ponytails. Large, round spectacles covered her eyes.

"Roberta?" Revy managed to say in shock and surprise.

"Looks like I arrived in just the nick of time."


	10. Chapter 10

10

Roberta's arrival turned the tide against the pirates. Her M249 SPW machine gun spits 5.56mm lead at a rate of a thousand rounds per minute, enough to rip people to shreds. Some brave souls still tried to fight back but they were taken out by Lotton, who managed to climb on top of the tallest structure in the village, a mosque minaret. On this position he had a view of everything in the village and he kills pirates one by one.

Revy pulled a grenade out of her harness. She pulled the pin and released the spoon, waited for three seconds before throwing it. It landed in front of a pirate. The dumb man picked it up to send it back when the minibomb exploded in his hand, blowing him to pieces.

One pirate decided to fight fire with fire and primed his own grenade. Roberta cut loose with her machine gun. Her first burst struck the grenadier in the legs, .223 caliber bullets smashing knees and thighs, severing muscles and arteries. He fell face-first on the ground, his own grenade detonated and shrapnel slashed the dying man to many pieces.

The remaining pirates split up, taking cover on a garbage ditch. Roberta turned her 249, her initial burst exploding the skull of one pirate and six bullets chopped his face. The other three did in and returned fire. Roberta took cover behind a tree.

"Hey Four Eyes!" Revy shouted, tossing a round object at Roberta in an underhand pass. Roberta caught the object, it's a M26 grenade, the pin and spoon is still on. Roberta smiled and pulled the pin. She threw it on the ditch. A pirate cut loose with his G-36, one bullet flattened on Roberta's body armor saving her heart while another clipped her shoulder and cut a shallow wound on her flesh. Roberta was knocked back but she heard the grenade exploded. Screams of pain filled the air as she tore her shirt and tied it on her wound.

Dutch assaulted the pirates head on. He exploded a load of buckshot from his USAS-12 into three men storming towards him with pistols and bladed weapons. All three fell as steel pellets tore their bodies, ripping away flesh and grinding bones. Behind him, Dutch heard the throaty crack of Lotton's HK417. A pirate collapsed on the dirt, his neck a bloody mess.

Revy's Berettas hammered more pirates, 9mm slashing heads and bodies. Rifles chattered, the opposition tracking the elusive dark-skinned woman. Revy dropped on the ground and fired her twin pistols. Two assailants dropped, hollowpoints cored through their crotches. Another one jerked and flopped backwards, ripped between his shoulder blades by Lotton's shot.

The last one plucked a grenade from his vest and hurled it at Revy.

Revy saw the grenade flying in the air towards her. She is on the ground, no time to jump and take cover. She relied on instinct, raising her right Beretta and firing one shot. Amazingly, the single 9mm slug hit the grenade in the air. The lead didn't penetrate the steel ball but the kinetic energy of the bullet pushed the bomb to another direction. It was too late when the grenadier realized his own grenade is going back at him. The explosive detonated in head level, decapitating the luckless man.

"Nice shot," Roberta commented.

Revy didn't answer but kept on firing her pistols like a deranged cowboy. Roberta's covering fire kept the pirates down. Revy's Berettas dried out and she dropped the mags. She swore when she found that she has no more spare left.

A screaming savage attacks her with a knife.

Revy thought quickly, and then hurled one of her pistols in the face of the pirate. Blood oozes from his nose as the two pound metal handgun broke bone and skin. But this made him angrier and rushed in full speed.

Revy dropped on the ground and hooked her legs, tripping the pirate face first on the soil. Revy grabs the man's left leg and traps his ankle between her thighs. She then lies on top on the assailant, locking her arms around the neck. Known in professional wrestling as the Stepover Toehold Facelock or STF, this move could also be used in combat. Revy didn't make the pirate tap; with one twist she snaps the neck. Bones cracked and the man went limp.

Roberta opened her holster and took out one of her Sistema Colt Modelo 1927 .45 caliber pistol. "Hey bitch!" she shouted, tossing the pistol to Revy. Revy leaped in the air and caught the grip on the gun in midair. She fired, fat .45 rounds blew one pirate after another.

Dutch emptied his USAS-12. Suddenly, a screaming savage attacked, raising a large knife. Dutch stepped back, holding the USAS-12 in the stock and barrel, raising it high like a barbell. Steel meets steel. Dutch was shocked when the automatic shotgun was chopped into two, the tip of the knife almost grazing his nose. If the blade had been an inch longer he would have suffered a horrific wound.

Ali was surprised of Dutch's reflexes. His goal is to chop this head open like a cantaloupe. The barung knife is perfect for this job. With its thick, heavy twelve inch blade, it could cut metal with enough force. Ali smiled and swings his barung on a threatening position.

Dutch tossed the two halves of his shotgun, his hand going on his S&W revolver. Ali stepped forward, his knife ready. Dutch knew that if he drew his backup, Ali would chop his hand off. Dutch needed distance.

Ali gestured towards Dutch's harness.

The black badass knew a challenge when he sees one. His fingers unlocked the safety strap. The blade hissed from its sheath. Dutch held the foot-long Bowie knife in an underhand grip. Ali attacked first, firing wild swishes. Steel clangs as Dutch blocked and parry, looking for one opening that could be his advantage.

But Ali is a well-trained knife fighter, as master of the Filipino martial art called kali. He managed to graze a shallow wound on Dutch's forearm. Dutch didn't back down, trying to bait the skilled Filipino on a close-range fight.

Suddenly, Ali attacked. He swung the barung high. Dutch grabbed his knife wielding hand and stabbed with his own knife, only to be blocked by Ali's hand grabbing his arm. The two warriors locked for a few seconds.

Ali may be a kali master, but Dutch is expert in brutal streetfighting.

Dutch's head suddenly snapped forward, catching Ali with a devastating headbutt. Dutch slashed, this time scoring a cut on Ali's hand. The pirate simply cursed and kept on attacking. Dutch's leg rose, smashing his steel toed boot on Ali's groin. Ali muttered a croaking sound and started to collapse. Dutch sensed blood and fired a straight stab. The point of the razor-sharp Bowie pierced the soft skin on the pirate's neck and kept going. The blade came out of the other side, blood seeping from the horrendous wound.

Ali's mouth burbled in blood.

"Goodbye," Dutch growled unsympathetically, slashing the knife sideward. Ali's corpse fell, only a flap of skin holding his head from his shoulder.

"You're so cheesy, Dutch," Revy said. She is still holding Roberta's pistol.

"That's the last one?" Dutch asked, cleaning his knife with Ali's shirt.

"Oh yeah. We kicked their asses."

Roberta approached the two. On her right hand is a Sistema pistol, on the left is a wicked-looking trench knife covered with blood. "We sure did," she commented.

"We can't thank you enough, Roberta," Dutch said.

Revy returned the Sistema butt-first. "I think this belongs to you, Four Eyes."

Roberta accepted the gun and gave Revy a stainless Beretta. "I think THIS belong to you. You shouldn't be throwing a good gun like that."

Revy grunted and holstered the weapon.

The villagers realized the ordeal was over and came out of their houses. The woman earlier has tears on her eyes when she approached the group. "Thank you," she managed to say.

"Anytime," Revy answered. "Now let's get back to business. Where is Sukandar's island?"

* * *

**Writers note: In my original draft Dutch and Ali's fight is supposed to be longer, and Roberta also had a brief knife fight. But I'm not good in writing knife combat as of now, so maybe in the future chapters. -gene**


	11. Chapter 11

11

Jusuf hurled across the room. Sukandar is very dangerous when she is angry; she drew her pistol and pointed it at her man. Certainly she is gonna shoot. Her other aide, a large man named Amir, stepped back, worried that he will be executed afterwards.

"I gave you a simple order," Sukandar hissed. "And yet you failed me. You had many of your comrades killed and you escaped here, unharmed. Ali sacrificed his life for you to escape."

"Madame," Jusuf struggled to stand, wiping blood from his mouth. "Those men, and women, they are not humans! They went through our well-planned ambushed and mowed our soldiers like they were nothing."

"What he's saying is true, Madame," Amir said. "They are not policemen or soldiers, probably they are mercenaries hired by the villagers."

Sukandar holstered her gun, much to Jusuf's relief. "Who are they?" she demanded.

"I only got rough descriptions. One is definitely a big, black man. He is firing a big bored weapon, probably an automatic shotgun. The second man is a handsome young man with white hair. He is the sniper of the group. There are two women, the first one is a dark-skinned girl that dual-wields pistols, and the other one is a tall Latina with spectacles and armed with belt-fed machine gun."

"A black man and a dark-skinned girl?" a voice said on the door. Another pirate leader named Kiram entered. "I think I know who they are."

"Tell us," Sukandar said.

"I'm not sure, but there is a gang of mercenaries in Roanapur that fits their description. The woman is feared and respected for her skill with guns. I don't know her real name, but she is called Two Hands because of her ambidextrous shooting style. All I know is that they go around on an old US Navy PT boat."

Sukandar's insides somersaulted. "PT boat? "

Something came to Sukandar's mind. She didn't want to admit it, but she'd been had. Everything suddenly came together for her. Sukandar drew her gun and stormed into her room. She kicked open the door. "Rock!" she shouted.

But he was gone.

Sukandar looked around. One of her pistols is missing. Sukandar opened her bag and confirmed her worst fear. Her satellite phone is missing. "Son of a bitch!" she cursed, kicking the table and thrashing the room. "That bastard! He planned this all along! He let himself be captured so he can locate our base!"

"Find him!" she ordered Jusuf. "But don't kill him! He will die on my hands." She turned to Jusuf. "Get the package ready. We will leave immediately. We have a new target. We will turn that city into a radioactive wasteland."

"Where, Madame?" Amir asked but he already knew the answer.

"Roanapur."

* * *

**Author's note: Just a short one, to lazy to write more, LOL. Next time. XDD -gene**


	12. Chapter 12

12

It's time for war.

The Black Lagoon Company now knew where Sukandar's island is located. All of them realized the pirates will defend their island to the death, so there will be no more stealthy infiltrations, no more sneak guerilla attacks. It will be a straight, cast-iron, pile-driving, military-style assault/rescue, at night. They have to get in there in time before Rock is killed or Sukandar takes off with the nukes.

Either way, Revy is determined to kill Sukandar with her own hands and end her reign of terror once and for all.

Revy is ready for the fight of her life. Abandoning her usual skimpy outfit, she is now dressed in black Nomex overalls just like the rest of her team. Dragonskin body armor protected her torso, which also holds spare magazines for her HK416 and 40mm grenades for her M203. Her twin Berettas are now mounted on tactical Kydex holsters strapped on both her thighs; easier to draw than from her usual shoulder leather. Grenades and knives are also strapped and ready.

Dutch and Lotton are dressed the same way, both carrying their choice of weapons. Dutch is now armed with a an Alexander Arms AR-15, a modified M-16-like rifle, but instead of firing the puny 5.56mm round, it fires a big-ass .50 caliber Beowulf round; designed to kill black bears with one shot, or blow massive holes on terrorists' chest. Dutch's S&W revolver fits snugly on his holster. Lotton is still armed with his HK417, a Smith and Wesson M&P pistol as his backup.

Roberta is also dressed to kill. The voluptuous maid is covered in military jungle fatigues that didn't conceal her magnificent figure, even with her bulky Kevlar body armor. Instead of her favorite M249 5.56mm SAW machine gun, she is now armed with an even more powerful weapon, an M60 light machine gun. The antiquated weapon is still fully capable in delivering 7.62mm death at a rate of 700 rounds per minute. Ammunition belts crossed Roberta's body; more belts are hidden on her ammo pouch. Her Sistema .45 caliber pistols are ready for quick draw action, and a wicked-looking trench knife is holstered on her boot. All of them are also equipped with compact night vision goggles.

The Black Lagoon itself is now armed to the teeth. All unnecessary objects on the boat were removed; steel and Kevlar improvised armor are hastily attached using whatever they can use, including rolls of duct tape. At the small turret on top of the bridge they mounted twin M2 .50 caliber machine guns, and on the stern turret is a massive 20mm Oerlikon autocannon. Rocket propelled grenades (RPG) launchers and warheads are also ready to launch deadly fire on the enemy.

The Lagoon cut the water at its maximum speed, the three engines laboring hard. Dutch is standing on the front turret, scanning the dark seas using his binoculars. Finally, he spotted a dark blotch in the sea and faint lights in the horizon. "There it is!" he radioed to everyone. "Get your gears ready!"

Rifles and machine guns were cocked, safeties were clicked off.

"What is that?" Roberta asked, pointing at several boxes covered in canvas on the deck connected to wires on each other and on the bridge. She didn't see those installed earlier.

Lotton removed the covers and exposed huge loudspeakers.

"In Vietnam, we used loud noise or music for psychological warfare," Dutch explains. "Or simply to intimidate the Viet Congs. These things are very effective."

Roberta nodded. "What do we have?"

Benny's voice cracked on the earpieces. "I always have Guns N Roses ready."

"Hit it, Benny." Dutch ordered.

Benny pressed play on the CD changer. The speakers erupted in heavy metal Armageddon as Axl Rose's voice screamed and shouted his trademark lyrics while Slash kills the beat with his guitar. Fittingly enough, the song is titled "Welcome to the Jungle."

On the island, the pirates were puzzled by the sound of American metal music blaring from the distance. They look out and pointed at the dark waters but they couldn't see a thing. The PT Boat is blacked out, all lights were turned off except for faint red instrument lamps. On the other hand, the Lagoon crew could clearly see the dimly-lit island with their NVG's.

The tallest structure in the island is a watchtower, guarded by two pirates with binoculars and a .50 caliber machine gun. They could hear the loud music getting closer and closer, but didn't know what to make out of it. One of the pirates raised his binoculars and scanned the waters. He suddenly spotted a bright spark of light, vanishing as quickly as it appeared. Puzzled, the pirate focused and saw a round object, getting closer and closer with its tail blazing fire. It was too late when he realized what it was. The watchtower explodes in a ball of flames after a direct hit from an RPG missile, lighting up the beach.

Revy tossed the launcher tube to Lotton which quickly reloaded the heavy weapon. She then leaped into the bridge turret and grabbed the handles of the twin fifties. Revy pressed the triggers and the big machine guns rocked and rolled. Seven hundred grain slugs rained on the beach fortifications, blasting the surprised pirates and their buildings to pieces. Revy fired in half second bursts that caught many targets in the open. Lotton fired the RPG and scored another hit, blowing a concrete blockhouse to smithereens.

Benny steered the patrol boat hard to port, swinging the giant Oerlikon gun towards the small dock of the island. A few boats were marooned there, tied to the pier. Dutch is going to destroy them all.

Dutch fired the Oerlikon cannon, 20mm High Explosive Dual Purpose rounds hit and detonated the boats, reducing them to flaming scraps. Dutch then shot up the pier, completely obliterating the wooden structure. He then targeted the pirates on the beach themselves. Revy swung the .50's and joined in, followed by Roberta's M60. Dozens of men fell dead, bullets and shrapnel ravaged their bodies. But many managed to take cover on foxholes. They use the muzzle flashes and tracers to see the PT boat and open fire with everything they have. Bullets stitched on the Lagoon, stopping only on armor plates covering the vital parts.

"We're taking heavy fire!" Lotton screamed.

"Keep their heads down!" Dutch bellowed, firing the autocannon in rapid fire mode.

More bullets slammed on the PT boat. The pirates are now out of their shock and putting up a fight. They quickly set up machine guns and mortars. The water around the Lagoon exploded in small and large geysers are bullets and mortars missed.

The Lagoon suddenly losses speed.

"Dutch, the third engine is shot up pretty bad," Benny complained.

"We don't have time to stop!" Dutch thought quickly as the boat circled steered toward the island again. "Boys and girls, Crazy Ivan!" he yelled, jumping inside the hold.

"Oh shit," Revy curses as she leaves her turret, dodging bullets all the way to the hold.

Roberta and Lotton were puzzled. "Crazy Ivan?"

"Get inside now!" Dutch ordered. They both followed as Dutch and Revy fasten seatbelts.

"What the hell is going on?" Roberta asked above the sound of Guns N Roses and guns.

"Buckle up, this is gonna get ugly!"

The Lagoon powered forward, even as hundreds on bullets slammed into it. The pirates soon realized the boat is on a suicidal course. Benny steered the boat towards the flaming pier.

The Black Lagoon hit the pier at full speed. The steel hull ripped wood and drove forward. The bow rose up…

The 40-ton PT boat went airborne.

It sailed in the air for a few seconds before smashing on the sand, flipping on its side and tumbling head over heels, demolishing nipa huts and everything else on its path. The boat, or what's left of it, finally came to a stop after it hit a large mango tree.

The pirates were dumbfounded, but they kept their weapons pointed at the wreckage. They approached it cautiously, but most of them are sure no one survived the impact…

"Mad minute!" a female voice suddenly shouted.

Revy, Roberta, Dutch, Lotton and even Benny rose up and opened fire in unison. Revy's 416 spits .223 caliber rounds, Dutch Beowulf hammered the assailants in quick semi auto. Lotton's HK 417 battle rifle is in full auto, Roberta's M60 machine gun jackhammered in quick bursts. Benny's H&K MP5 submachine gun also cut down several pirates. In a few seconds the opposition was all dead or seriously wounded.

Revy reloaded and leaped out of the burning boat. The scene around her is literally hell. Bodies and body parts littered the sand; flames consumed buildings and people inside. But the enemy is still fighting. Revy ran, firing from the hip. Two pirates were immediately cut down in a hail of gunfire. A third one fired and hit Revy in the chest, Kevlar saving her life. She fired back and nailed the gunner in the face. Revy took cover and saw pirates firing from a foxhole. She aimed the 203 on the lip and fired a 40mm grenade. The explosive egg wrapped in notched wire detonated, decapitating the two assailants.

Dutch also leaped as he reloaded. A thumb-size round smashed the face of a pirate, blowing his head like a watermelon. Another Beowulf round hit a man in the chest and exited through a hideous tunnel at his back. The pirates counter fire nailed Dutch on his vest but he didn't even flinch. He closed in as his heavy rifle massacred the pirates one by one. Lotton is closely behind him, well-aimed shots taking out pirates from long distance.

Roberta stood up, M60 slung on her shoulders, firing from the hip with the right hand while holding the belt with another. The lady Rambo put up a murderous wall of lead, killing and maiming anyone it touches. The machine gun spits slugs, threw cases and links violently on the side. She saw the fuel dump and immediately engaged the drums of oil and gas with a long burst. The dump explodes, lighting up the island even more and incinerating everything around it.

Revy ran towards the nipa houses. She tossed the 416 and drew her Berettas. A screaming savage attacked her with a knife. Revy nailed him with a half dozen 9mm shots. She fired sideways and killed three more assailants close by. She ran up a bamboo stairs and burst inside the door of the hut. A pirate inside fired but even at close range, he missed. Revy didn't, and the pirate went down for keeps.

"Rock!" Revy shouted. She went out of the hut and entered the next. A woman and several kids huddled there, scared to death. They are not a threat and Revy left them alone. Revy left, shouting Rock's name above the noise of gunfire. She searched one hut after another, systematically gunning down pirates inside.

She kicked the door of the last hut. Two slugs hit her on the chest. Revy grunted as she fell, two bruises forming on her torso. She knew she was hit with something powerful at close range, possibly .357 Magnum rounds. The Dragonskin armor saved her from death but it was enough to knock the wind out of her. The pirate closed in for the kill.

Revy couldn't get a clear shot. Thinking quickly, she threw a flashbang grenade while covering her NVG with her hand. The grenade exploded, filling the room with bright light and very loud noise. The pirate yelled and cursed in panic, triggering his gun harmlessly. Revy fired her Berettas in unison, stitching the man from groin to throat.

Revy stood up and dumped the empty mags. She quickly reloads and reentered the combat zone.

Rock is still missing.

* * *

**Sorry for the long delay. Anyway, this story is nearing the end, hopefully you'll all enjoy it to the last chapter. Thank you for the nice reviews. -gene**


	13. Chapter 13

13

Dutch ordered Lotton to cover Roberta, who is now on a dangerous predicament. A grenade detonated too close for comfort, and while the big man wasn't injured, his ears rang loudly. He spotted Revy doing a house to house search, desperate to find Rock.

Lotton shouldered the 417 and pumped rounds. One pirate dropped with a powerful bullet that had cut his sternum clean. Rifles opened up, trying to track the elusive sniper but Lotton tucked out of sight.

Dutch took the opportunity to even the odds, throwing a grenade into the group of shooters and tossing them around like windblown leaves. Dutch scored another kill shot as a heavy Beowulf slug smashed a face into hamburger and destroyed the brain behind it.

Movement in his peripheral vision caught Dutch's attention as he rolled on the sand. He dropped the empty Beowulf and drew his S&W Model 629. Two pirates cut loose, peppering the earth the American had been laying in only moments before. Dutch pulled the trigger and keg-shaped, copper-jacketed lead bulldozers flew through the air, smashing the gunman in the right. The heavy bullet speared through his unprotected torso like it was tissue paper, snapping bones and pulping organs. A second .44 Magnum slug screamed and blew the top of the dying man's head away. The other gunman dove for cover, trying to avoid a similar fate.

Dutch lurched to his feet. Two shots hit him on the back. His ribs howled pain messages on through his body. A third pirate popped into view, closer to the black badass. The big pirate flew on a train-like tackle and hit Dutch with a massive shoulder block. Dutch flew backwards like he was hit by a truck. The fourth pirate backed away and fired two shots from his G-36 that were stopped cold by Dutch's Dragonskin armor. The American swung his revolver and fired two quick shots. The pirate collapsed in a heap, .44 Magnum slugs eviscerates his chest.

A powerful arm wrapped around Dutch's legs and slammed him to the ground. It was the pirate that speared him earlier.

Kiram never imagined someone having the strength to stand up after getting hit by his shoulder block. But he quickly recovered his wits and knocked Dutch off his feet. Dutch countered and hammered the butt of his revolver on Kiram's shoulder, a heavy sheet of muscle keeping his collarbone from breaking under four pounds of steel and the power of a black man's arm. Kiram snapped a punch into Dutch's hip, and he felt as if he'd hit a brick wall.

Kiram cursed in Indonesian and growled as he leaped and threw a punch toward Dutch's head. Instead, his fist sank on the sand, the American rolled to avoid the pile-driving blow. Dutch whipped an uppercut into the pirate's jaw, rocking KIram's head back.

Rifles chopped into the ground and the two powerful fighters separated.

Dutch pivoted and fired his .44. The traitorous gunman was nailed in the chest. Kiram angrily drew his own S&W .357 Magnum revolver and fired four shots on his own comrade, killing him. Kiram whirled back and snapped the last two rounds of his Magnum on Dutch as the Lagoon warrior returned his attention the strongman. One .44 Magnum round missed Kiram's head entirely. The last one burrowed a neat hole on his left arm. Kiram's bullets are slightly more accurate. Dutch staggered back, powerful .357 Magnum slugs flattened on the trauma plate protecting his heart.

Kiram also staggered to a seated position in time to see Dutch lunge, bringing down the S&W like an ax. The pirate tried to shift his head aside, but the heavy steel handgun chopped a glancing blow. Blood sprayed down Kiram's collar as the revolver ripped his hear off. He speared with his .357, the barrel rammed on Dutch's chest.

Dutch staggered, dropping the empty revolver and pulled his backup short Colt Commander. Kiram saw the new weapon and rolled aside, avoiding a pair of .45 caliber pills. He clawed his backup H&K USP Compact pistol and fired back.

Dutch tracked the rolling Kiram, firing three more before a 9mm slug smashed on his armor. The impact spun the American around as he fell, knocking the wind out of him. He had taken so much punishment to get up quickly.

Kiram stood up and fired with his shaky hand. Dutch flopped back and the bullets missed.

"Stay still, you monkey!" Kiram growled in English.

Dutch landed on his belly and fired, his Commander securely gripped on two hands.

Kiram jerked as the first shot pieced his larynx, bouncing off his spinal column before exiting out his back. Another smacked his chin, breaking his mandible. The third one knocked out his lower front teeth and cut his tongue before exploding out of the base of his skull. The last one that went through his forehead wasn't needed, Kiram didn't it anymore, but Dutch is taking no chances.

Kiram's head suddenly exploded, his decapitated corpse toppled like a tree.

"Dutch!" Lotton yelled, coming to the aid of the wounded warrior.

It was only then Dutch realized the final shot was Lotton's work. He struggled to stand. Lotton was with him in milliseconds. "You alright?"

Dutch only nodded, feeding a new magazine to his Commander.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Roberta finally managed a breakthrough, throwing another grenade at the enemy. Dutch and Lotton are still in action, gunfire continued but now more subdued as the pirates were being annihilated.

The Colombian amazon knew they had to destroy the enemy to the last man. She sawed a rifleman in two with her machine gun, armor-piercing slugs puncturing bodies, blowing heads like watermelons. In the distance, she heard the throaty snap of .44 Magnum bullets and she knew Dutch is down to handguns.

A spherical object landed at Roberta's feet. She dropped the heavy machine gun and leaped away from the grenade, landing at the sand five feet away and somersaulting as it detonated. The uneven ground and foliage provided Roberta with a buffer against the shrapnel but her M60 is toast.

She unbuckled her heavy ALICE harness and reached for her Sistema .45 when a small figure slammed into her with a tackle, bowling her off balance.

"Allahu Akbar!" Jusuf snarled. He slashed down with his knife, its razor-sharp point slicking Roberta's vest and opening a shallow wound on her chest.

Roberta tugged her handgun loose and pistol-whipped the little knife fighter across the jaw. His head snapped around, deflecting his attempt to spear her heart. Instead on driving through her chest, the stiletto was stopped by the Dragonskin armor and trauma plate.

Roberta shoved her Sistema at the pirate's face, but he hacked up with his knife, the edge slicing deep into the maid's forearm. Numbed, her hand dropped the gun and tucked back to her side. Roberta snapped a straight left jab, followed by a massive right cross to the face. Jusuf's head jolted and fell back. Roberta also retreated a few steps.

"I don't care who you are," Yusuf said, spiting blood, holding his knife at the ready, eyes wild and insane. "You are not Death."

Roberta circled away from him. While keeping her eyes on the pirate, she ripped a piece of his shirt and tied it to her wounded right forearm. Her left hand snapped the lock of her holster open.

Seven inches of steel blade rasped from the sheath.

Roberta held the fearsome-looking M1918 trench knife, built-in brass knuckles securely on her fingers. The deadly cutlery could still kill or maim even without using the blade.

Jusuf chuckled, his sanity gone. "We are the loyal warriors of Widi Sukandar. Bullets and blades, everything needed to kill."

"Who's we?" Roberta asked.

The battlefield had fallen deathly silent.

Jusuf lunged, the point of his knife coming within an inch of splitting Roberta's intestines. Instead the blade slashed her vest open. Roberta moved in and fired a hammer fist, the pommel of her knife connecting with Jusuf's forearm. Pain jarred through his body but this is better than getting his head crushed. The pirate stabbed and was blocked by Roberta, metal ringing on metal. Jusuf then slashed downward, wanting to cut Roberta's wrist but she blocked the blade using the knuckles.

Jusuf whirled in again, blade seeking flesh. The Colombian jerked to one side, avoiding a lethal slash, then hammered him with an uppercut to the side, brass knuckles burying into the pirate's stomach. He grunted in pain but still managed to kick Roberta away before she could stab his brain stem.

Roberta saw a flash of steel as Jusuf pulled a throwing knife. She retreated; Jusuf flipped the blade and threw it. Roberta swatted the blade out of the air, burying it on the sand.

Jusuf sneered in anger and cursed the tall woman.

Roberta saw him plucked two more blades from his holster and she dove into a shoulder roll, tumbling out of the path of the flying daggers. She pulled the buried knife and threw it back. Jusuf easily avoided the blade but he couldn't avoid the rain of sand Roberta tossed. Jusuf screamed as he was blinded.

Roberta closed in and hit another uppercut, this time smashing into Jusuf's jaw. He staggered but didn't fell. Roberta saw a blur but it was too late to avoid. A swallow slash appeared on her leg.

"I am Death now," Jusuf said.

He attacked. Roberta launched herself in the air and fired an unexpected roundhouse kick, the heel of her boot striking the pirate in the face. Jusuf falls, and Roberta was quickly on top, hammering him with another punch, then another, and another one. Jusuf saw stars, his eyes rolled back.

Roberta buried her knife to his stomach.

"You're not Death," Roberta said. "You're just dead."

The Colombian slashed, disemboweling the pirate. He sagged to his legs, and Roberta kicked the dying man in the head for keeps.


	15. Chapter 15

15

"Revy!" Dutch bellowed. He can clearly see the woman sitting on a broken ladder, head down on her hands. He ran towards her. "Revy! Are you alright?"

Revy weakly looked up.

Dutch stepped back in surprise. It wasn't because Revy is angry; it's because of something else. Something that Dutch had never seen before. Something that Dutch believes Revy would never, ever do.

She is crying.

"What happened? Did you found Rock?"

Revy raised a bloody white shirt. Dutch's blood ran cold.

"I found this," Revy said, her voice crackling.

Dutch took the shirt. It was Rock's indeed, Revy is way sure of it because of the label. She gave this shirt on his birthday. "Revy, this is just a shirt. Until we find his body, Rock could still be alive. We have to finish what we started. Sukandar is still unaccountable."

Revy didn't reply.

Lotton's voice cracked on Dutch's earpiece. "Dutch, I found the uranium rods. They were kept in a cave. Don't worry, they are still on their cases and safe."

"Good work, Lotton." Dutch looked back at Revy. "Revy, let's go."

Revy is not responding.

Dutch lost his patience. He grabbed Revy by the collar and pulled her up. "Get hold of yourself, Two Hands!" he shouted at her face. "This is not the time! What would Rock say if he sees you like this?"

"You, Americans," a tiny voice said.

Dutch looked behind a saw a small girl, probably twelve or thirteen. She doesn't seem to be scared of the people that wiped out the pirates in the island.

"What is it?" Dutch asked.

"You are…friends of, the handsome one, Rock?"

Dutch nodded, fearing the worst.

The girl looked around; making sure no one else would hear her. "I know him, he is very kind, and generous."

Revy immediately realized the importance of this. "Where is Rock?!" she snapped.

"He…I saw him, he boarded the boat of Commader Widi."

"What? Did Sukandar held him hostage?" Dutch asked.

"I'm not sure, but Rock sneaked in without anyone seeing him."

Dutch and Revy looked at each other. "Why would Rock board Sukandar's boat secretly if he knew we were coming to rescue him?"

"He didn't," Revy said. "There must be a reason."

The girl walked closer. "He gave me this." The girl took out a necklace with a pendant made from a 9mm bullet. "He said to give this to a deranged woman."

Revy snatched the pendant. It was another gift that he gave Rock. Revy twists the bullet open and dumped the content on her palm. A small piece of paper fell out. Dutch took out his flash light to illuminate the paper as Revy reads it.

"Sukandar. Crazy. Roanapur. Stop," Revy reads. "What does this mean?"

Something ice cold stabbed Dutch's thoughts. He keyed his radio. "Lotton! Have you checked all cases?"

"Yes, Dutch. Uhh, there is one case that was opened before we got here. A single uranium rod is missing."

"Shit!" Dutch finally gets it. "That bitch! She's planning to detonate a dirty bomb in Roanapur!"

"So that's why Rock sneaked on her boat," Revy concedes. "He wants to stop Sukandar if we failed to get her."

"There is no time to waste. We return to Roanapur."

"But how? The Lagoon is toast."

As if on cue, they heard the unmistakable twack twack of rotor blades closing in on the island. They look up the rising sun and to their amazement, they saw a flying machine with wings but instead of engines, rotors are fitted on the tips. The craft seemed to stop in midair as the propellers rose up to form two helicopter rotors. The hybrid plane spun in the air and dropped on the beach, ass backwards. The rear ramp opened and a familiar figure walked out.

"Good to see you guys again," the man said.

"Chang, we have a problem," Dutch began.

Mr. Chang waved him off. "Let's go, just brief me in the air."

Dutch had to ask the question. "Where on earth did you get a V-22 Osprey?"

"I'm Mr. Chang," the rich Chinese replied. "I can get anything."


	16. Chapter 16

16

The dirty bomb is ready. The rituals had been performed. The sacrifices men made would not be in vain. The bomb was placed in a backpack so it could easily be carried. Amir had set the timer and detonator. All that remained was transportation to its final destination. Widi Sukandar spent hours meditating on the cabin of her yacht in front of the nuke as it cut through the waters heading to Thailand.

Her vision of Apocalypse was terrifying in its completeness.

Sukandar is smart, not suicidal. Her men will detonate the dirty bomb in Roanapur indeed, but she would be far gone when that happens. She will detonate a second bomb in Bangkok, and the third one will devastate Jakarta. War would explode between Thailand and Indonesia. Southeast Asia would be set on fire.

In the coming weeks, maybe days, China and other world powers would come in. In the chaos, Sukandar and her men will plunder the spoils.

Sukandar recalled her father, how the old man destroyed himself with gambling and opium. One night, in a fit of rage, her mother killed herself, or so her father said. The next day, she found herself on a whore house. Her strikingly good looks made Sukandar the star, dozens on men raped her every day. Sukandar finally tricked her pimp, killing him with a knife and escaping in the mean streets of Jakarta.

Then he met the Master.

He was kind and generous. He was also devoted to Allah, a pirate leader and a master of penchak silat. The Master soon found out Sukandar's potential with a blade and her leadership qualities. Sukandar devoted herself on religion and martial arts, finally finding her calling. She became stronger and stronger, her mind getting twisted as she digests hatred. Even the hardcore pirates are awed by her. In a culture controlled by men, Sukandar is a clear exception. Her loyal followers grew and grew.

Finally, her Master summoned Sukandar. He looked deeper into Sukandar's heart and mind. She has become powerful beyond imagining.

She was utterly insane.

When the Master tried to tell her that she couldn't be a leader because of her gender, it was his last mistake.

Sukandar excited the hut holding the Master's head. The faithful dropped to their knees and bowed to their new leader. Sukandar returned to Jakarta a changed woman, and vengeance came swift. Police found her father decapitated on his own house.

Violence and murder became part of her life. Killing means nothing to her. She believes her destiny is to change the world. And it will start with the destruction of Roanapur, the hated city of whores. Before the sun sets, the city would be turned into a radioactive wasteland.

"Widi," a voice called her.

Sukandar glanced.

"Stop the boat," Rock ordered. He is pointing a pistol at the kneeling Sukandar in a stable two-hand Weaver grip.

"Rock, so glad you could join us," Sukandar replied. "This is a rare chance to see your home gets nuked."

"Widi, I know there is still something good on you," Rock pleaded, but still aiming the gun at the pirate leader's head. "Don't do this. Stop the boat, please."

Sukandar stood up slowly. "Or what, Rock? Are you gonna kill me?"

"I will do whatever it takes to stop you."

Sukandar chuckled. "You cannot stop destiny, Rock. And you cannot save your beloved city."

"Please, Widi…"

"Go ahead, Rock. Shoot me."

"I will pull the trigger, Widi!" Rock shouted.

"Shoot me! Come on! Do you have the balls to do it Rock? Or are you just a coward?"

Rock has no choice. He is the only hope for thousands of people. "Forgive me, Widi," he said, and pulled the trigger.

Click.

"What?" Rock was mystified. He pulled the trigger again and again but nothing happens.

In a millisecond, burly men tackled and forced him face-first in the floor. Sukandar took the pistol away from his hand. "I admire you, Rock. You do have balls. But you lack brains."

Rock watched in disbelief as Sukandar took a small needle-like metal from her hair and stuck it on the breech of the USP. Rock did check if the weapon is loaded, but it didn't even occur to him to check the_ firing pin_.

"Let's execute him," Amir suggested.

"No. He will be the one to carry our destiny."

Rock could only hope and pray that his friends would reach him in time.


	17. Chapter 17

17

"Choose your weapons!" Mr. Chang howled above the engine noise.

The inside of his V-22 Osprey is well-stocked with weapons and gear, enough to fight a small war. The largest and most impressive is the single jeep fitted on the cargo hold, taking up much of the space inside. The jeep is armored and armed with a Daewoo K3 machine gun, essentially a copy of the venerable M249 SAW. Nested on secure racks are high-tech firearms.

Revy took a Knight's Armament SR-16E3 CQB carbine, a very advanced and expensive 5.56 rifle equipped designed by the legendary Eugene Stoner and converted by Chang's gunsmith to full auto. The SR-16 has a full-length URX free-floating barrel rails and fitted with an EOTech XPS sight. Revy slapped a magazine and chambered a round home. Roberta and Lotton also picked identical SR-16's while Dutch picked a Beretta M4 semi-auto combat shotgun.

All of them suffered in the last battle. Cuts and bruises are patched with medical supplies, good thing Roberta is also an expert in field dressing. But all of them looked ready and willing to finally finish the fight. Benny decided to stay on Sukandar's island and assists Chang's men in recovering the remaining nukes.

"We will arrive in Roanapur in a few minutes," Chang announced. "In our estimates, we will reach the city almost the same time as Sukandar."

"Where do you think she will strike?" asked Dutch.

"Good question. With a dirty bomb, she can detonate it anywhere and kill 25% of the city's population."

Dutch thought for a moment. "She could kill more when she detonates that in the air." Dutch noticed Chang is not dressed in his usual long coat but just a plain shirt topped with a Kevlar vest, showing off his well-built muscles.

The gangster is also armed with his elegant sidearms, twin Beretta 92FS Inox just like Revy's. But Chang's guns are highly customized, plated in gold and adorned with dragon engravings. The grips are made from solid ivory. Aside from the beautiful decorations, the pistols are extended to give more accuracy and could fire either in single semiauto shots or three-round burst fire.

Dutch asked the obvious question. "You're going to fight, Chang?"

"I shall not allow that bitch to destroy my city," Chang replied.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Revy commented. "Take a long arm."

Chang shook his head. "I have mine." He took a violin case from his pack.

Revy nearly cracked. "What? You're gonna play Sukandar a Sonata?"

Chang opened the case and to the chagrin of Revy, inside is an original 1920's era Thompson submachine gun of Prohibition gangster fame. Firing hard-hitting subsonic .45 caliber rounds, the Tommy gun is useless at far targets but murderous closed in. Chang assembled the Tommy gun and loaded a drum magazine.

"I also asked for help from our friendly neighborhood Hotel Moscow. Balalaika and her men are already on their way, too." Chang shouldered his Tommy and took a long object wrapped in silk from his pack. "You may need this," he said to Revy.

Revy removed the silk cloth. Blade hissed as she drew the samurai katana sword. She could immediately see that it was razor sharp. "Why?" she asked.

"We might get into hand-to-hand combat; at least you now have a bigger blade."

Revy grunted and hung the sword on her back.

"I have an idea where Sukandar could strike," Lotton said.

"Spill it, my man."

"Well, today there is a big game between the Roanapur Bandits and Bangkok Tigers. It will be held in Roanapur Stadium, and as I heard 50,000 people will watch."

A cold feeling of dread stabbed them on the gut. "Roanapur Stadium is about five kilometers away from the coast," Chang remarked. "We have to stop them before they get there."

The pilot's voice cracked on the speakers. "Sir, we received reports that boats are rapidly approaching the city from the southwest. They will probably are going to land near the Roanapur Convention Center."

"Let's intercept them there."

All heads nodded.

* * *

Chang's pilot dropped the Osprey like a stone, transitioning from plane to helicopter. They could see the glittering city below, the not so blue waters, and several large boats approaching the sea wall behind the convention center. The center itself is a large building, with a massive glass façade and a large blimp on top. The boats hit the wall and a host of armed men stormed the center.

"We're too late!" Revy yelled. "They're in the building!"

"Take out their boats!" Chang ordered the pilots.

On the left side of the Osprey, a weapon pod came to life. With rapid whoosh, nineteen Hydra 70 folding-fin 2.75 inch rockets fired in cloud of smoke and streaked towards the sea wall. Explosions ripped the pirate vessels apart. A few survived the rocket attack only to be destroyed by the Osprey's Bushmaster 20mm cannon.

The pirates took cover as their boats get mangled. A few fired their rifles in an attempt to shoot down the hulking chunk of Bell Boeing transformer above them. Roberta grabbed the handle of an M134 Minigun and held the trigger down. With a chainsaw-like buzz, the 6-barelled electric Gatling gun shoots hundreds of 7.62mm rounds, turning several pirates into ground meat.

White smoke erupted from the ground. Roberta saw it and immediately knew what it was. "RPG!" she yelled.

The pilot banked the Osprey hard but the rocket clipped the tip of the left rotor and exploded. Shrapnel shredded the blades and engine apart. The concussion hurled the men and women inside, alarms blared as the pilots put hard muscle to keep the plane airborne. Despite losing an engine, the Osprey survived the attack but it won't be on the air for long.

The pirates were mesmerized when the Osprey deployed its landing gear and smacked in front of the convention center. It spun around, then the rear ramp opened and a bright red jeep screamed out like bat out of hell.

"Kill the bastards!" Dutch roared as he floored the accelerator. Riding shotgun, Revy fired her rifle at pirates whizzing past by. Lotton and Chang took out the enemy on both sides as Roberta mans the K3 machine gun. The jeep became an SAS-style gun truck blasting the surprised opposition.

Glass shattered as the jeep hit the façade and continued in. The crew kept firing as more pirates were cut down. A few of them fired back but their bullets missed the hurling vehicle or stopped by its armor. Dutch floored the brakes; the jeep spins on the smooth marble floor and smashes sideways on a wall.

Revy, Dutch, Chang, Roberta, and Lotton dismounted.

A congregation of pirates attacked them head on.

All the warriors fired at once. Men were chopped to ribbons as hundreds of 5.56mm, .45 caliber and .12 gauge pellets rained on the enemy. As planned, Revy, Roberta and Chang took cover while Dutch and Lotton climbed the stairs to the second floor.

Revy dropped behind a concrete pillar and fired. A rushing pirate was hit in the head with a three rounds, his skull exploding in a red shower. Revy dropped another one, taking him out with shots to the groin upwards. Behind him, Chang's Tommy gun fired with its easily-recognizable ripping sound. A luckless man was stitched in the chest, cutting his torso in half. His companion suffered a similar fate as Roberta contributed and nailed him in the chest and head. Bullets hit their cover, carving holes in concrete, breaking glasses and splintering wood.

Revy's rifle locked empty and she dropped it. Twin Italian steel appeared on her hands.

"Old school, then?" Chang asked above the roar of gunfire. He dropped the Tommy gun and drew his twin golden Berettas.

"Amateurs," Roberta smirked as she drew her twin Sistema .45's.

The three stood up and fired Akimbo style, forming a deadly triangle of bullets. More pirates were killed, bodies and heads blown open by pistol rounds. Roberta's lower capacity guns locked empty first. Revy and Chang covered her as she dropped the magazines, held both guns with her left and reloads them with his right. The slides snapped forward and she reentered the kill zone, killing two more with .45 slugs to the head.

Revy runs out and she was covered. She drops the magazine then clips her left gun behind her knee as she drops to one leg on the floor. She reloads the right gun first then slammed a fresh mag on the gun behind her knee. She stood up and fired again, taking out another pirate on the second floor balcony.

"I missed this shit!" Chang yelled enthusiastically as he reloads.

* * *

Dutch fired his shotgun in rapid semiauto, saturating the second floor restaurant with pellets. Glass tables crushed, pirate's bodies rumpled with them. Lotton's rifle kept the enemy at bay behind.

Dutch heard a crack of the high-powered rifle. A pirate's head exploded in front of him. Dutch glanced back and saw a tall, Caucasian woman with long blond hair firing a Dragunov sniper rifle. "Damn glad to see you, Balalaika," Dutch greeted as he thumbed shells to his shotgun.

Balalaika's scared face cracked a smile. "Later, Dutch," she said and fired again, instantly castrating another pirate. "My men and Wassup's cops are cordoning the area. They won't get away from us."

"Let's hope so."

Balalaika charges the pirates head on. The SVR Dragunov rifle cracked, a pirate flopped as his head failed to absorbed the impact of the 7.62mm round. Another one fired his pistol but Balalaika moves like a cat and he missed. The Russian mob leader didn't, and the man tumbled with two shots to the chest.

Suddenly, a pirate surprised her as he popped from behind a counter and attacked with a machete. The Dragunov is probably the only sniper rifle in the world with a bayonet mount, and razor sharp steel hung on the muzzle. Balalaika stepped forward in a classic bayonet stab, ramming the blade to the hilt and driving it sideways, disemboweling the man. Another one attacked as she untangled the rifle. Balalaika dropped like a trained soldier she is, blade coming too close for comfort on her head. She swings the rifle like a bat, the wood stock connecting to the pirate's temple. He fell in a daze as Balalaika stabbed him in the heart.

More enemies attacked. The Russian's hand streaked to her back and pulled out her Stechkin APS pistol. The gun could be fired in full auto, Balalaika's gun is equipped with a folding grip like the Beretta 93R and fitted with an impressive 50-round drum magazine.

Balalaika fired bursts as she moved forward. Rounds hit her on the chest but were stopped by Kevlar. 9mm slugs streamed out of the APS in steady burst, killing and wounding everything it touches.

The gun locked open as a crew of demented psychopaths attacked her with everything from rifles to folding blades. Balalaika dropped the APS and drew her CQB weapon of choice, a sharpened Spetsnaz combat shovel. She slashed the shovel, its broad blade cutting a pirate's neck in half, nearly decapitating him. Another one attacks with a bolo, Balalaika blocked the blade and kicked the man in the guts. She spun around and slashed, cutting the man's left arm off. He screamed in pain as the Russian kicked him in the face.

Bullets hit the wall beside her head. Balalaika dropped, her hand snapped forward. The shovel spun in the air, the blade burying deep on the pirate's torso.

Dutch came to her assistance. The beefy American defied all Cold War animosity as his Bowie knife slashed and stabbed the opposition. Balalaika picked up her shovel. American and Russian cutlery flashed in the air, blood and body parts sprayed on all directions.

* * *

Revy finally saw her. In the distance, a tall woman dressed flanked by half dozen men. She was dragging a handcuffed man in a white shirt.

"Rock…" Revy stammered. "ROCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!"

The man looked back. Their eyes met.

He was dragged by the woman away.

"Sukandar!" Revy shouted as she chased them, firing her Berettas like an insane cowboy. But the pirates disappeared when the elevator closed. Two were left and they fired at Revy.

Revy saw them and took cover but one bullet hit her in the left arm. The tow fired their G-36, spraying the concrete pillar with bullets. Revy fired back but both her guns emptied after two rounds. She reached for her bandolier.

"Shit," she mused, finding none left.

The pirates realized she is now trapped and has run out of bullets, walking and firing until they ran out. The two dropped the empty mags and reached for fresh clips.

"Two Hands!" a voice rumbled.

Mr. Chang leaped in the air, tossing two magazines at Revy.

Revy went airborne, catching the magazines with her Berettas. Like magic, the loaded magazines entered the grip of the pistols perfectly. Revy landed hard and rolled on the floor just as the pirates finished reloading. She slapped the butts together, driving the mags home. Revy fired again and again, hitting the eyes of the pirate. Both of them fell dead, not knowing what had happened.

Revy stood up and nodded her thanks to Chang. She rips her shirt and used it as a bandage to her wound.

"Sukandar is going for the roof," she rasped. "She's holding Rock hostage."

"Get her," Chang ordered. "We'll mopped up here."


	18. Chapter 18

18

A crazed terrorist attacked Dutch with a knife. The large black man avoided the thrust and caught the opponent's wrist before the killer could draw back his arm. Dutch's other hand grabbed the pirate's neck as he jerked the man forward. The pirate was caught off balance as Dutch quickly twisted his arm in a hammerlock and forced the assailant to drive his own knife on his lower back.

The assassin screamed as sharp steel punctured his right kidney. Another pirate fired his pistol at Dutch. The Lagoon leader used his hostage as a shield, 9mm slugs stitched on the wounded man. Dutch drew his revolver and fired twice. The would-be killer's head burst open after the impact of .44 Magnum slugs.

Balalaika sidestepped a knife thrust and deftly kicked her attacker in the nuts. The pirate gasped and fell to his knees. The Russian gripped the stem of her combat shovel near the blade as another skinhead goon charges forward, slashing a long knife.

Balalaika dodged the whistling blade and struck with speed and accuracy of a cobra. The shovel chopped the other man's wrist. Blood spurted as the pirate shrieked in shock and agony. Balalaika spun and slashed the shovel, the blade connecting with the man's neck. His head flew off in a shower of blood.

"Balalaika!" Dutch screamed, throwing his Bowie at the Russian.

The Russian dropped like she was shot.

The blade of the knife buried on the chest of a gunman about to waste Balalaika. He collapsed in a heap.

"I think that's the last one," Dutch commented.

"Thank you, Dutch," Balalaika acknowledged.

"Now let's find the bomb."

* * *

Revy shoots the lock of the steel door open. She kicked it and rushed outside the rooftop. She could hear more gunfire plus the wails of siren in the air. "Sukandar!" she yells.

The giant blimp tethered on the roof is slowly rises. Revy immediately deduced Sukandar, and Rock, are aboard the blimp. She saw the ropes had been cut. The airship is pointed to the direction of central Roanapur…

…Right where the Roanapur Stadium and 50,000 spectators are watching football.

Revy must do something. If Sukandar detonates the dirty bomb above the stadium, the radioactive dust will kill thousands of people. Not to mention it would also kill Rock. Revy knew her guns were useless, she has to think of another way.

Revy saw a tower crane, its long arm extended as if reaching for the blimp.

Without hesitation, she holstered her guns and ran towards it, started climbing on the steel ladder. Luckily, the wind is not blowing hard, and the blimp is painfully slow to rise up. Her body protested in pain but she reached the top in a few minutes.

Revy breathed hard and ran on the horizontal arm. Below her is a dizzying 30 storey drop. Revy tried her best not to look down as she reached the end of the arm. The blimp is still a few feet below her; the gargantuan bag is almost close enough to touch.

Revy unsheathed her katana.

With a last breath of courage, Revy leaped into the air balloon. The katana stabbed the sack as her body hit it with full force. It didn't feel like a bag of air but a wall of brick. Revy rolled sideways, gripping the handle of the katana with all her might. She dangled in a few seconds as her feet clawed empty air. Using all her strength left she pulled herself up. The katana didn't move an inch.

Revy ripped the canvas open using her knife and clawed inside the gas bag. In the relative safety, she breathes a sigh of relief. It was extremely lucky she didn't stick her katana on one of the many helium bags. Even more amazing is that the blade got stuck on the support post, saving her from a fall to her certain death.

"Thank you, Mr. Chang," she said as she pulled the katana and sheathed it. Now she must find a way to get into the gondola.

Thinking quickly, she made her way inside the bag. She quickly saw a maintenance door. She opened it. The gondola is right beneath her, with other maintenance hatch. Revy took out two wads of C4 from her pack and jammed it on the hinges of the door, enough just to blow the door open. She prepped the blasting cords and pulled her Beretta.

She counted. Three, two, one, then pressed the trigger.

The C4 explodes, driving the door inside the gondola. Revy could hear the screaming and cursing in panic as she drops inside. Two pirates saw her and aimed their guns buts she dropped down. Revy fired her Beretta in a stable two-hand grip and nailed the first one on the neck, the second on the heart.

Revy swings, laying the front sight on a pirate in the controls. She tapped the trigger twice, smashing two 9mm slugs on the back of the man. His companion wasn't fortunate as well, two shots quickly ending his life.

Revy stood up.

"Drop your gun."

Revy aimed at the source of the voice.

Widi Sukandar stood there with all her glory. She is pointing a gun at Rock's head.

"I said drop the gun," Sukandar repeated.

"Don't do it Revy!" Rock shouted in defiance.

Revy kept the sight zeroed on Sukandar's head.

"So we finally met," Sukandar hissed. "Revy Two Hands."

"Widi Sukandar," Revy acknowledged. "I won't let you slaughter innocent people. All your men are dead. You're the only one that is left."

Sukandar nudge at the backpack strapped on Rock's body. "That's what you came for. It's enough to kill and 50,000 people and your sweetheart. Shame, I would rather have him on my side when I became queen of the world."

She pressed the gun harder to Rock's head. "Now dropped the gun!" she screamed, her sanity slipping away.

"I got a better idea, Sukandar," Revy said, keeping her eye on the enemy. She touched the handle of her katana. "Let's end this like warriors. You have your sword, I got mine. Let's get it on. You and me in a fight to the death. Come on, Sukandar. Do you have the guts to face me?" She prefers to kill Sukandar with a bullet to the head or heart, but that would also kill Rock. She has no choice but to challenge her.

Sukandar glared at the Lagoon warrior. Her eyes are blazing in anger, and probably madness. "You're on, Two Hands."

With that, she kicked Rock to the rear of the cabin and closed the door. "You got ten minutes to stop the bomb."

Revy nodded. She threw her Beretta as Sukandar threw her USP on the open window.

Japanese steel rasped from its sheath as Revy drew the katana. Sukandar did the same with her kris. Revy dropped the sheath on the floor and held the katana with a steady two hand kendo grip. She has no allusions on what she's getting in to. Sukandar is an expert in penchak silat. Revy had some kendo training but many years have passed since she swung a blade. All she can do is hope Sukandar would get overconfident and she could score a mortal blow.

Sukandar suddenly yelled a blood-curling war cry and charged, slashing her kris at Revy's wrist.

Revy pivoted and executed a flawless block with a clang of metal on metal. Sukandar followed up with lightning-fast series of cuts and stabs. Revy's katana moved just as fast, blocking and parrying every stroke. Their blades became a blur as the two Amazons locked in mortal combat.

Sukandar changes tactics. She swung an overhead slash then altered the attack to a lunge, trying to stab Revy in the throat with the tip of the kris. The Lagoon commando stepped back and met the sword thrust with his own weapon. Sukandar's left arm suddenly struck out, stamping the heel of her palm into the side of Revy' head.

The blow staggered Revy. She nearly lost her balance as Sukandar rushed in, prepared to deliver a killing blow. The wavy blade of the kris went straight to Revy's face. Her katana went up and blocked it. Metal sang once more. With a yell, Revy's leg shot out in a rapid taekwando side kick, driving a foot into Sukandar's abdomen.

The kick sent Sukandar backward. "You're good bitch," she commented.

Revy didn't answer, she readied her sword.

Sukandar suddenly flew in the air and attacked with a vengeance, her slashes are faster and heavier than before. Revy felt she was facing a different enemy, or this may be the real Widi Sukandar. She struggled to block every attack, unless she can take back the initiative Sukandar would skin her alive.

Sukandar struck a powerful slash. Blade meet blade. Revy's katana popped out of her hand and slid on the floor of the gondola.

* * *

"Jesus!" Dutch remarked as he watch the blimp slowly flying away from the convention center. One of Balalaika's men told him Sukandar, Rock and Revy are inside, possibly with the bomb. In a few minutes the blimp would reach the stadium where the game has just started.

"We need a chopper," Chang said.

"I got one," Balalaika offered. "I have my paratroopers ready, too."

"Let's go. We don't have much time."

* * *

Sukandar instantly turned to deliver a decapitating stroke aimed at the side of Revy's neck. Revy avoided it by suddenly collapsing on the floor. The tactic surprised Sukandar as her sword cut nothing but a few hairs.

Revy pivoted on her back and threw a reverse roundhouse kick, her foot striking the flat of Sukandar's kris. The pirate leader half turned as her sword flew from her hand. Revy's other leg powered a second kick, the edge of her boot hit Sukandar under her massive breast.

Sukandar groaned in pain and staggered back. Revy backflipped upright and raised her hands, fist clenched. "Come on, bitch!" Revy baited.

Sukandar screamed and threw a right cross. Revy blocked it with her forearm and delivered an uppercut, her right hand burying at Sukandar's abdomen. She doubled in pain as Revy whipped her left forearm in a vicious Muay Thai elbow strike. The tip of her elbow caught Sukandar in the face.

The Indonesian tasted blood but this only incenses her. She fired a kick that hit Revy in the chest. Sukandar then followed with a punch to Revy's face. The Lagoon warrior saw stars but she countered with another punch, hitting Sukandar in the chest. Revy leaped and threw a flying knee, catching the pirate in the chin. Blood sprayed as Sukandar collapsed in the floor.

Revy wiped the blood of her mouth. "That's all, bitch? Can't take anymore?"

Sukandar flew up in a perfect body spear, her shoulder blades burying on Revy's stomach. Revy grunted then scooped the pirate up. With a scream she flipped her head over heels and slammed Sukandar's back on the metal floor of the gondola. Revy attempted to get on top and hit her with ground and pound but Sukandar slithered like a snake and hit Revy with a kick to the face.

Revy slid back, pain messages coursing through her entire body. Sukandar suddenly smiled sadistically when she picked Revy's own katana. "Now you die!"

Revy picked up the weapon closest to her, the wooden sheath of her katana.

"Revy!" Rock yelled anxiously.

Sukandar slashed a powerful overhead stroke. The sheath whacked on the flat of the katana, then it swung in a fast arc and slammed into Sukandar's left deltoid muscle.

Startled by the blow to her shoulder, Sukandar retreated, spun sharply and another overhead stroke. Revy stepped forward. She suddenly bent at the knee and raised her sheath, then turned slightly. The wood struck Sukandar's forearms but the pirate queen still gripped the katana.

Revy speared the tip of the sheath into her adversary's stomach. Sukandar doubled with a grunt. Revy immediately swung her sheath at the base of Sukandar's skull. She missed and struck the pirate across the shoulder blades.

Sukandar bellowed with rage and swung her katana. Razor steel met wood with predictable results. The blade sliced the sheath as of it was butter. Revy suddenly found herself armed with a foot-long piece of wood.

A cry of victory sprang from Sukandar's throat as she executed a cross-body slash at Revy's neck. Revy dropped to one knee, ducking beneath the whirling steel blade. Her arms suddenly lunged forward. Sukandar screamed in pain and staggered back, the katana falling from her open fingers. Her back hit the wall. She looked down and saw blood on her belly. "How…" she managed to say.

Revy holds the bloody tanto knife on her hand. She pulled it out of the tip of the katana. She just discovered it seconds ago; apparently Chang installed a last chance weapon on the other side of the sheath. Revy was thankful for the accessory.

Sukandar's already white skin paled more as she slid down. She knew she was dying.

Revy picked up Sukandar's kris. "You deserve your fate," she told the dying pirate queen. "You have taken the lives of hundreds of innocent people. You deserve to die."

Sukandar smiled weakly. "Do it, Two Hands. You can kill me, but hundreds more will follow on my path. You cannot stop destiny."

Revy raised the kris.

"Revy, no!" Rock pleaded.

Revy suddenly broke the blade of the sword on her knee. "You are going to die, Sukandar. But you don't deserve to die with honor."

Sukandar's laughter became a death rattle.

Revy rushed to Rock's side. "You okay?" she asked, removing the backpack. She opened it and found the timer is still ticking. Two minutes to go.

"I'll live. We have to get out of here."

"How do we stop this thing?" Revy mussed. She looked down and saw they are already above the stadium. Thousands of people are looking up at the blimp, thinking it was part of the show.

"Take the radioactive canister," Rock said.

Revy removed the lead flask containing the powered uranium and shoved it on her pocket. "I have to ask you Rock," she said.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

Rock looked at her straight to the eye and nodded. "I trust you with all my life."

With a nudge, Revy shoved Rock out of the door. Rock screamed as he freefalls towards the earth. Revy took a deep breath and also jumped out of the gondola, spreading her extremities to relatively slow her fall. The stadium rushed towards her as she free falls a thousand feet.

The blimp exploded in a ball of flame, cremating the remains of Widi Sukandar.

Suddenly, strong arms grabbed Revy as she falls. She didn't resist as the Spetsnaz paratrooper wrapped a harness around her body. A few meters away, another paratrooper hooked a harness at Rock's falling form.

Two parachutes blossomed in the sky. Revy looked back and smiled at her savior. The paratrooper strapped to her smiled back as they gently descended to the ground. Everyone in the stadium is looking at the spectacle. The paratrooper extended a radio mic at Revy. "Revy here," she said.

"Revy! Is Sukandar dead?" Dutch asked.

"Terminated."

"How about the bomb?"

"It's secure."

Dutch breathed a sigh of relief. "You saved thousands of people today Revy. The mayor told them what happened."

Revy's feet touched the ground and she tumbled on it. She felt a hard nudge on her ribs and realized she hit the goal post.

A man dressed in stripes approached, smiling ear to ear.

"GOAL!" the referee yelled in delight.

Fifty thousand Bandit fans roared in approval.

* * *

**Stay tuned for the epilogue. -gene**


	19. EPILOGUE

EPILOGUE

Balalaika's helicopter took Revy and Rock back to the Roanapur Convention Center where the others are waiting. They were immediately examined by the medical technicians. All of them suffered injuries, most are cuts and concussions, none life threatening. The pirates had over a hundred dead, plus a few dozen injured. Cops and investigators swarmed on the center after medical men removed the dead and rushed the wounded to the hospital.

Benny arrived aboard another of Chang's large chopper and the Lagoon guys had a reunion in an ambulance.

"You guys okay?" Benny asked with a smile. "Sorry I missed the fun."

"Hell of a battle," Revy said weakly.

Chang approached the gang with Roberta and Lotton on his heels. "So. I would like to congratulate you guys for a job well done," Chang said. "Who says criminals couldn't do something good?"

The Lagoon crew laughed. "So what happens to the nukes?" asked Dutch.

"They will be sent back to China. Don't worry, I'm not planning on selling any of it."

"I knew you wouldn't," Dutch assured the Chinese boss.

"I'm sorry for your boat, Dutch. Rest assured you will be compensated."

Dutch shrugged. "It could be repaired. Just help me transport it back here."

"You got it." Chang extended a hand. "Next time, Dutch."

Dutch shook it. "Anytime, Chang."

Revy stood up. "Hey, Mr. Chang! We'll have a little celebration later at Yellow Flag. Bring the boys and we'll drink till dawn."

Chang thought about it. "Then see you later." He waved as he walked away.

Dutch turned to Lotton and Roberta. "What about you guys?"

Lotton shrugged. "My boat is gone anyway, I have nowhere to go. I'd say I'll join the party."

"You're a good man, Lotton. Thanks for everything."

"I think I'll be staying here for a while," Roberta said.

Revy didn't want to say it, but she was glad these two are with them. Without Lotton and Roberta the ending could be very much different.

"Thank you, guys," Rock finally mused. "I knew I could count on you all. Especially you, Revy."

Revy eyed him suspiciously. "You seemed to enjoy your captivity, Rock. That Sukandar bitch has a terrific body."

"Yeah she's got boobs the size of watermelons," Lotton added.

Rock swallowed. "Uhhh…Stockholm syndrome?"

Dutch rolled his eyes. "Here we go again."

Benny took out a bag from his pocket. "Hey I found this at the island. I guess finders keepers." He tossed the bag to Dutch.

Dutch opened it and out spills hundreds of diamonds.

"WHOA!" Revy exclaimed.

Lotton whistled.

"We'll divide it later."

"Let's go!" Revy shouted. "I'm dying for a cold beer!"

Rock looked at the ocean again. He was still alive. He was still in this city. With friends that cared for him.

This is home.

* * *

**Black Lagoon: Ocean of Death**

**Written by Gene Akizuki**

**Based on Black Lagoon created by Rei Hiroe**

**All characters here are fictional unless specified**

_**Special thanks to:**_

**Widi Sukandar, who let me used her name and taught me a lot about penchak silat and Indonesian cultures.**

**The readers and reviewers. Thank you for all your love. You guys give me the inspiration to write more fast-paced action stories. **

**THE END**


End file.
